


And Quartermaster Makes Three

by azure7539, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Multi, Sub!Bond, Switch Q, dom!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: James and Alec's relationship needs a little something extra... And James has an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

"I'm home," Alec called, dropping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes.

"Hi love," James emerged from the kitchen in a tank top and jeans, feet bare. His left arm was still in a sling from the healing gun shot wound.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked, kissing his cheek, sighing at the brush of stubble against his own smooth cheek.

"It's more to remind me not to use it than anything, I finished the antibiotics, and i'm not taking anything stronger than paracetamol," James breathed him in. "Go have a shower, you smell like stale airplane," he wrinkled his nose. "How was the mission?"

"I was lucky enough to get Q on comms, since you're on medical leave," Alec smiled. "It was a pleasure. Not a scratch on me, and his directions were exact, right down to the number of footsteps when he told me to run."

James watched as Alec talked about Q, listening to the tone and observing his body language. Not that he was intentionally doing this, analyzing, but it wasn't something he could just stop either.

Alec always seemed calmer, less agitated, whenever he returned from missions with Q on the comms as his handler, mild or dangerous ones. And Q was an excellent handler by far, that much James could agree on as well, even if he didn't necessarily always listen to the young Quartermaster's directions (which only resulted in more biting barbs.)

This train of thought only reaffirm a few things he had been going through in his head when he was having too much time alone on his hand because of his wound and the stupid sling he had been forced to wear.

It wasn't as if the abominable thing would still be on him if it hadn't been for Alec's insistence anyway.

James smiled back. "He's good at what he does," he said.

Yes, Q was good. The both of them felt safe around him—quite a major thing in all accounts... one that would really make quite a difference later on, as James would reckon.

"Come on," James ushered Alec toward the bathroom. "I'm drawing you a bath."

"Sounds good," Alec smiled. "What are you plotting for dinner then? The flat smells good. And I know you didn't forget my birthday."

James hummed, turning on the water first to fill the tub, and pretended as though he was distracted. "Just a few dishes... Things you possibly may like." He shot Alec an amused look.

"Hmpf... I don't believe you for a second," Alec smiled. "You always pull together something extraordinary," he settled into the bath with a contented sigh. "Come sit with me?"

"You give me too much credit, Alec," James shook his head with a smile before nodding. "Okay."

He took off his sling and went about gradually removing his clothes, lest he tear his wound open again, before dipping into the hot water with a sigh himself. "This is good," he hummed, having a more careful look at Alec in the meantime to look at the new scratches and bruises. No major injuries, which was something to be thankful for, and for Q, too.

"Can hear the wheels turning in your head," Alec said, tugging James onto his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

James settled against Alec easily enough. "Just that I'm glad you're not back bullet ridden or partially burnt?" he replied, hand on Alec's bicep, enjoying the touch.

"Mmmhmm, try again," Alec said lazily. "I was thinking we could go out this weekend, maybe go to the shibari demo?"

James nodded, skipping the first part of what Alec just said. "Of course." It was Alec's birthday treat after all. "Anywhere else you may fancy?"

"I know you heard me," Alec teased. "Come on, tell me. I don't want you worrying needlessly if there's something I can do to help."

James bit back a sigh. It was the hazard of having an agent for a lover. "I was thinking about if I should bring this up at all, but well..." He shrugged before wincing a little at his shoulder. "I have something to ask you... but try not to have the wrong idea about it, okay?"

"That makes me worry already," Alec said softly. "Just tell me?"

James stayed quiet for a while, the option of aborting this entire thing keeping on flashing in his mind. But in the end, he waved that away. They needed to talk about this.

"What do you think," he began slowly, "about the idea of introducing a third partner into our relationship?" He kept his gaze steady on Alec. "Someone whom we both trust, and someone who you can actually have sex with whenever you want?"

Going to clubs worked, but... it was obviously taking its toll on Alec, too. It just wasn't a good long-term solution to their problem.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Alec asked, dread shooting through him. "I've told you, always... we don't have to have sex, James. I know you hate me going out... and... I haven't. But you don't need to feel obligated to have sex with me. I love you, and I always will. No matter is sex is on the table or not."

James sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not having second thoughts, Alec." This was exactly the reason why he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this in the first place. "I don't feel obligated to have sex with you; we've already been through that so many times and clearly, too... But you can't abstain from sex just because I'm not always up to it, Alec. You can't ignore your bodily needs; it's not healthy." He rubbed circles into Alec's shoulders. "Besides, this way, at least you're having sex with someone we're both comfortable with, and wouldn't that actually be better in the long run?"

"So this is your way of... matchmaking?" Alec shivered. "I'm not eighteen, James. I don't need sex twice a day. What are you going to do, arrange for trysts?"

"But you do need it more than once in probably a few months," James said. "And no... I was actually going to suggest someone specific... Only if you're up for this, of course."

"Who?" Alec asked softly. He was trying to quell the sinking feeling that James was about to disappear, leaving him on his own. Since they'd met in the Royal Navy, missions were the only time they'd spent apart. Affectionate only with each other, they were each other's rock.

"Q?" James said quietly. "You like him, I know that, Alec... You're calmer around him, too, and that's a good thing."

"Q?" Alec asked incredulously. "The Quartermaster? Have you lost your damn mind?"

James raised an eyebrow. He thought of telling Alec he had never quite had it in the first place, but decided against it, considering the situation. "No, not if I had imagined the entire scene with him trying to hit on me."

"That time at the gallery? I thought you said he never brought it up again," Alec said warily.

"I'm a Double-O, too, in case you forgot," James drawled. "I've noticed the way how he looks at and interacts with me."

"Well he doesn't act like that with me," Alec protested, already anticipating James's grin. He'd had eyes only for James since they met, random encounters more likely to be a power exchange than sexual act.

From the way Alec had phrased that, James knew he was already sort of warming up to the idea. "Well, he still likes you though... And it'll be a three-way relationship, assuming that he still wants it after learning that the chances of having sex with me are low anyway."

"You've already invited him for dinner, haven't you?" Alec asked, resigned. "I saw you laid out my linen trousers and tank top you like."

"They do compliment you," James said with a small smile. "But really." He cupped Alec's cheeks. "We don't have to bring it up if you really don't want to, and we can just... either call for a rain check or not mention anything at all. I won't force you to do anything you won't like; you know that."

"I don't want you to feel like you aren't enough," Alec rubbed a thumb over James's throat. "I'd give you the world, James. You do know that?"

James nodded. "I do..." he said, typing his head back for Alec's tracing finger. "But I'm aware of what I can and can't give you, Alec. But Q is a good person anyway, we both know and trust him. You enjoy having him as a handler as much as I do. And I appreciate his intellect."

"And what did you cook, finger foods, and rich sauces to lick off me?" Alec teased, resigned.

"I can probably lick the ragout off you, but that's too messy." James smiled a little. But we have salad, lasagna, ragout, and desserts... You both need to get some meat into you anyway. Or more, in your case." He traced his thumb along Alec's clavicle.

"I don't bottom for anyone but you, and that won't change," Alec kissed his palm. "What time is he getting here?"

"Just talk to him first? Then we can negotiate things out," James suggested. Usually, he was the submissive in their relationship, but sometimes, they switched it up, too. "Around seven." In about forty-five minutes. "He gets off work early for once today."

"Seven is early?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "I'd better get dressed then. Are you wearing something to match, or nothing at all?" He bent to kiss James.

"I have seen him work at three A.M. before," which was ridiculous hours. "And of course I'm putting on clothes. Wouldn't want to scare our quartermaster away right on the first time." Or give him the wrong idea... which was essentially the most worrisome thing, to be honest. James didn't want Q to suddenly harbor any idea that they were pulling him into this relationship just so he happened to be a convenience.

"I was just asking," Alec said, standing, shaking the water from his hair. "You do look gorgeous, I like showing you off," he stole a kiss. "Wear the blue shirt?"

James sniffed teasingly, pressing back a little into the kiss before pulling away and reaching for the towels. "I know you like that shirt." He had already ironed it, in fact. "And here." He rubbed the towel into Alec's hair. "You look like a wet dog doing that." He smirked.

"Wet dog, no new tricks," Alec rolled on his back in bed, teasing.

James snorted with a grin. "Oh I think we're all capable of learning one or two more." He saved the trousers and tank top from being crushed under Alec's legs. "Come on. Get up before you ruin the sheets," he teased back, offering Alec a hand.

"Yes, love," Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll go pick a bottle of wine and set the table."

"Thank you." James smiled, starting to change, too, and foregoing the sling anyway because it was annoying and he despised it. Once that was done, now in a white linen trousers with the blue shirt that Alec had indicated, he went over to the kitchen to check on the last few things. "Help me taste these," he asked Alec over his shoulder.

"Mmm, of course," Alec put his hands on James's waist and stole a kiss.

James held up a small spoon of the ragout to Alec's lips. "Blow, it's hot," he said, watching as Alec took it into his mouth. "How is it? Never made it before."

"That's amazing. Seducing him with your cooking, and your looks?" Alec licked the spoon. "I'm glad I picked the Syrah."

"Appealing to him, more like." James leaned back into Alec. He really hoped his own plan wouldn't backfire on him. Not that it was a foolproof plan by any means. It it failed, either they went back to their previous arrangement, or they would have to look for someone else, which would take time... Or it would fail, too, and they would go back to square one.

"Stop putting yourself down," Alec kissed him, wine staining their lips as the doorbell rang. "He's early, good sign?"

"I'm not," James replied, kissing back gently. Technically, he really wasn't; he was only stating the truth. "Seducing implies that there'll be sex in the end... and you know that isn't always the case."

He perked up at the doorbell, too, though, and shrugged. "Possibly. I should go get the door?"

"Yes..." Alec nodded, brushing a hand across James's cheek. "You look amazing."

He followed James to the door but hung back, waiting.

James managed a small smile before heading to the door, composing himself with a breath, hoping that things wouldn't turn out as problematic as he supposed it would be.

The agent opened the door, smiling at Q, who was standing on the other side waiting. "You're early," he commented in a mild, amused tone.

"Hello James, I brought wine," Q shrugged off his jacket. "I hope that's proper?" He stood just inside the door. "Hello, Alec. I have to say... I'm rather confused."

James blinked. Q had never outright called him by his first name. But he took the jacket and wine bottle anyway, closing the door. "Of course," he said, and caught what the Quartermaster said next as he spotted Alec. "Well, all will be explained soon," he said, going in and reading the label of the wine before handing it over to Alec. "Dinner's ready. I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you for coming," Alec smiled. "Your taste in wine is excellent. Let's let it breathe, and drink it after dinner," he pulled out a chair for Q at the table.

James shuffled in the kitchen and got the salad out first, listening to the conversation outside.

Q was still watching then keenly, curiously, the sense of puzzlement clear in his green eyes. "I'm glad you like it," he said, indicating the wine bottle he had brought just as James got the salad out first.

"There's still lasagna, ragout, and desserts. So just a small portion of each should be enough," James said, probably more to himself.

"So Eve abducted me for lunch, said I needed to know some things about you two," Q cleared his throat. "I admit I had some idea why you were inviting me, but now I'm confused. If you two are exclusive, why invite me?"

James raised an eyebrow as he settled down. Well, might as well get this done and over with. "What exactly did she say about us?"

"That you two have been together longer than you've been at Six," he said, fingering the stem of his wine glass. "You both are pleasant to see, and good agents. But I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," James replied, supposing that he should be grateful that Eve had already done the initial introduction, sort of, for them. "I invited you here, Q, not the other way around." He paused, trying to find the correct word to go about this. "Because I... we were wondering if you'd be open to a polygamous relationship."

"You aren't interested in me though," Q chose his words carefully. "Not in a physical sense. Alec, you've eyes only for James. I'm not sure I understand."

"I am attracted to you intellectually, and Alec is calmer around you," James said slowly. "But you're right, I'm not physically interested in you. I don't have plans to have sex with you now, or in the near future... but the thing is, the same applies to Alec, too." He paused, before choosing to just more or less blurt everything out, laying down all his cards—it wasn't a game anyway. "I'm grey asexual, Q."

Asexual, something he didn't realize possible until much later on in life and in this murderous career... And being grey asexual meant he could still experience sexual attractions and could have sex under circumstances, like during a mission, but it didn't necessarily always happen, especially out of dangerous zones.

That meant that Alec couldn't always have sex with him (he could, but he respected James and his boundaries, and so didn't), but with them understanding all too well just how sexual a being Alec was, and how sometimes hands and toys just couldn't cut it, James had been open to the idea of Alec going to clubs.

Of course he was still jealous, he loved Alec but... there were just some things that he couldn't provide for Alec as well as another could. (And the thought stung like a bitch whenever he tossed it around too much, but one that he had grown to just basically leave well enough alone.)

"Oh," Q adjusted his glasses. "So, will you be there? Watch? Or are you setting me up with your less pleasant responsibilities, and want no part of it?"

James wondered if he should consider the lack of questions a good sign, but no, it was too soon to tell.

"Don't get me wrong. We're discussing a three-way relationship here, not just a setup for beneficial sex, so I'll be there for everything as one of the partners." He considered Q. "Only if you want to, of course. It's not the most ideal of situation, though I do want to stress that we're not aiming to disrespect you with the offer in any way."

James kept himself still after this because he had been trained and fidgeting would show that he was nervous.

Worst case scenario: his plan backfired, and they'd be a little awkward with Q from now on. But if so, then it couldn't be helped anyway; he had just lost a gamble.

"And how do you feel about this, Alec?" Q asked. "I'm familiar with asexual, but I know everyone is different in their dynamic."

"I'm fine with it," Alec replied. Really, the entire conversation felt a bit surreal still, but he found he wasn't... adverse to the idea, as long as James was okay with it. "Of course, you can walk away if it isn't to your taste. I know you've only ever had eyes for James."

"Not... necessarily," Q licked his lips. "After he turned me down, I thought it might have been unwelcome to suggest to anyone else at Six. So I kept to myself."

"That's not..." James closed his mouth. "No, I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I apologize. But we didn't consider a polygamous relationship until recently," or more like he hadn't really acted on that idea until recently, and had only told Alec about it just an hour ago or so, "and since you're someone we both know and... trust, we were only wondering if you'd be interested."

"I... could be?" Q said softly. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but you're both quite different outside of work."

"We get paid to be charming, and the falseness gets old," Alec shrugged. "I'm fairly blunt at home, and so is James. You're good looking, and it's rare for us to be comfortable enough to invite someone over."

Technically, James invited Q over without obtaining Alec's consent prior to it, which Alec could either talk to him about it later or not. However, James honestly thought that he'd rather just know, than to be left waiting for some more time.

"You don't have to give us your answer right away. Whenever you're ready is best." James stood up, clearing the salad away and getting the lasagna now. Small portions... he told himself. Maybe he had overdone it, but well...

"Would it be alright if..." Q bit his lip. "Maybe we could have a glass of wine, relax... See if we have chemistry?"

"Of course," Alec stood up to pour Q the Syrah he had picked earlier, leaving the one Q himself had brought for later... If there was later, although he supposed they would have chemistry, considering the mission, they usually run with one another. Not that Q's acceptance was a sure thing, by all means, the possibilities were still open, and he did say the both of them were different outside of the field anyway.

"I could play coy, I suppose, but... Since you both are being so genuine, I'd rather be myself," he smiled, bemused.

"Glad you think we're genuine, then." Alec smiled, pouring James a glass, too.

James hummed and accepted it with a thank you.

"So why me?" Q asked quietly. "It seems like you both would have plenty of options."

"I told you," James said, sipping at his glass. "You're the one we both trust."

"And that's all?" Q raised an eyebrow. "Or is that the biggest point of comfort for you?"

"Perhaps, but the fact that we can be comfortable around you is already more than what anyone else can offer," James replied. "Not to mention the fact that you're intelligent and good-looking, too."

"I'm flattered," Q smiled. "I don't usually pay a lot of attention to my looks at work, so you've certainly seen me at my worst."

"And so have you." They had come back beaten, bloody, and barely holding themselves together before, and well, if Q was still considering this at all, then it was probably a good sign. "How's the food so far?"

"It's wonderful, it's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal," Q smiled. "Let's to sit after this, wait for dessert while we enjoy the wine."

 

* * *

 

They did finish dinner, all the dishes James had made, too, and moved over to the sofa while waiting for desert. Alec took the chance to pour them each a glass of the wine Q had brought.

"Good wine," Alec complimented as he reclined back into the sofa.

"Thank you," Q leaned closer to sit next to him. "So tell me about you two, besides the official file. Likes and dislikes? What do you do for fun?"

Alec looked at Q steadily. "Well, contrary to the rumors, I suppose we're quite boring. When we're off missions, I like to watch crap telly, and he likes to cook even if he gripes about it sometimes," He nodded to where James was still doing something in the kitchen. "We read to each other, and sometimes go to pubs for drinks or to restaurants if we're too lazy for a home-cooked meal. Or demos. Or just anywhere interesting, really." He shrugged. They were pretty much just like any other couples, save for the fact that they were more frequently battered for occupational reasons. "What about you? What do you do to wind down?"

"I... write, actually, when I'm not reprogramming something for Q branch," Q smiled. "I don't cook much for just me, but I enjoy it. Maybe I could... make you both dinner sometime? Your place is much nicer than mine though."

"You write?" James smiled, returning with desserts: Earl Grey Crème Brûlée. "That sounds nice... And well, you can move in with us if you want?" he looked over to Alec. "Either as just a roommate or more. We still have a spare bedroom."

"Oh..." Q smiled. "You aren't looking for a one off then?"

James blinked. "Of course not..." he said slowly. "I told you we were wondering if you were interested in a three-way relationship with us... That's not a one off."

"I didn't think you were wanting that... Much," Q said softly. "Me moving in," he took a deep breath. "That makes me feel a lot better, actually."

"We... I didn't mean to discomfort you like that, Q," James replied. "I'm not just asking you because it's convenient. If you think it's okay, do move in with us."

"Well it depends how you feel about cats," Q grinned sheepishly. "My boys are a bit spoiled."

"See, I told you it was cat's hair." Alec looked at James, who shrugged.

"It was fair game, Alec," James said. He grew up around dogs, so naturally, he was more inclined towards canines than felines. "And we don't mind cats," he told Q this.

"Well, come for dinner and meet them before you decide," Q smiled. "I'll make spaghetti and clam sauce."

"We will." James nodded, smiling back, too. "But it's your decision, Q. We're not interfering between you and your pets."

"I... We'll see how it goes," Q said softly. "I've never had a relationship where we lived together... It sounds nice."

James nodded, finally cracking through the crème brûlée and eating it slowly. "Anything more you feel like you want to ask us?" He smiled at Q.

"This is amazing," Q licked the spoon. "I suppose there's just... The question of chemistry?"

James nodded. "No pressure. It's good to take things slow, too."

"You've got me curious," Q admitted. "If we'd work well together."

"We do, professionally, but you're right. We don't really know if it works outside of that." James sighed, knee brushing a little with Alec's.

"Want to change that?" Q broke a smile. "I can sit in the middle, we can watch a movie. At least get comfortable. If that's okay, I mean. I'm a bit of a cuddler."

"That's fine by James, then," Alec smiled. "He likes cuddling."

James made a flourish with his hand, accompanied by a mock bow, before gathering the empty ramekins. "Scoot into the middle then, and you two can choose the movie." He smiled at Q.

"And what about you?" Q quirked an eyebrow. "Do you prefer not to be touched? Pick us a movie," He fiddled with his hands, not sure where to put them.

Alec took one of Q's fidgeting hands and placed it atop high thigh, holding it gently there. "I don't mind touching." He smiled, handing Q the remote. "And you have the honor of picking us a movie tonight."

"I've been wanting to see Fantastic Beasts, if that isn't too childish?" Q asked. "I saw it twice in the theatre in 3D... I'm a bit of a magic fan. Would have liked to have gotten a Hogwarts letter."

"Wouldn’t we all?" Alec laughed just as James sat down on Q's other side.

"The one with Newt Scamander?" He hummed. "I've been saving it to watch with Alec, too. It's nothing childish at all."

"Yes," Q grinned. "I've got a bit of a crush. And those coats... yum." He curled closer into Alec to make room for James, and put his legs over James's lap. "This is really nice actually."

James smiled, watching Q getting himself comfortable enough, and placed a hand on top the skinny legs in his lap. The iconic Harry Potter theme played as the film began, and they all leant back into the sofa to enjoy it.

Q hummed along with the theme, and soon was mouthing along with the lines. He reached for James's hand, weaving their fingers together.

James smiled a little and squeezed Q's hand. His eyes flickered toward them, Alec and Q, every now and then, and the man was pleased to see the both of them seeming rather relaxed with each other as they were. It was nice.

James, however, made a face when Credence handed over his belt to Mary Lou as though it was the most natural thing. "Witch," he muttered under his breath.

Q squeezed James's hand, and made a mental note that a soft touch would be far more effective with the blonde. He pulled James slower and rubbed his shoulders, hoping the movie hadn't been too much of a trigger.

James hadn't expected the touch because mostly, only Alec, for a long time now, had been the one to offer him anything as such. It was strange, but this was Q, the man whose words they trusted more than anything else in the battlefield, and eventually he relaxed. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm okay."

"Not a fan of being on the receiving end of punishment, duly noted," Q smiled. "It's alright, we all have things that trigger us."

"Not in the context of abuse, no," James mumbled. "And it wasn't... exactly triggering, I guess."

"I'm not a Dominant, you don't have to worry about me," Q grinned. "Although if you feed another of my guns to a Komodo Dragon, I might change my mind."

"Why would I worry about you being a Dominant?" James asked slowly, curious. Because he wanted to know if Q had figured out he was a Sub, or if this was just something that the brunette was throwing out there. "And well, I can't help the circumstances."

"I'm not much for being in charge, Alec is more than welcome to that role," Q smiled. "I do enjoy BDSM, honestly. But not in the power role."

"I think Alec would be more than welcoming that role, really," James smiled with a bit of amusement at Alec. "He's a Dominant, and I'm his Submissive. That's our usual arrangement."

"Oh, interesting," Q turned to look at Alec. "What do you two like to do? I've always enjoyed ropes."

"Ropes, wax, leather," Alec replied, reaching to wave his hand into James's hair. "We enjoy shibari."

"Oh... have you done suspension? I've always wanted to try it," Q said wistfully, leaning back against Alec.

"We have," Alec said. Twice, actually: One when they had wanted to do it to see how it felt like for the first time, and one after James had come back from Silva's island. Nothing happened there, when James had been held captive, but it was still not a pleasant memory. "We can do it whenever you feel ready to," he offered.

"I'll look forward to it," Q smiled with a shiver. "I've been wanting to try it, but... there wasn't really time to invest in finding someone trustworthy. I suppose I should have looked around me a little better," he said sheepishly.

"It's quite all right. I did reject you the first time," James spoke up, a little sheepish himself.

"I'll forgive you, just this once," Q smiled and leaned in to peck James's cheek.

James chuckled. "We're good then." Everything was going smoother than he had anticipated, and James appreciated that Q was being very considerate as well, given the situation and everything.

"Do you..." Q licked his lips. "May I kiss you?"

James nodded. "Sure." He leant in slowly until their lips met. It was slow, and James didn't particularly feel much of anything about it, much like any other kisses, even ones shared with Alec, but he did know _how_ to kiss, and wondered how Q felt about this.

Q sat back and smiled. "Thank you for humoring me... even if you were bored," he winked.

"Not quite," James smiled. "So it was bad then?"

"No," Q shook his head. "It was fine... I just... I could tell you didn't particularly like it."

"I liked it," James said. "But I just don't find the real appeal in kissing is all, even though I'm not adverse to it. To me it's just... moving lips and saliva." Which always sounded rather gross put in that sort of way, but well, he enjoyed the intimacy of it.

"Yuck," Q wrinkled his nose and laughed. "Alec, I certainly hope you enjoy it more. But James... try to think of it as I'm not expecting anything more from you, just another way of touching you, showing affection. I'm not going to push you."

 James nodded, acknowledging Q's words. "Thank you then. And... you can try and see just how much he enjoys it," he encouraged, smiling at Alec.

"How do you feel about that?" Q asked Alec.

 Alec smiled. "I'll more than welcome it." He tilted Q's chin up and kissed him, too.

 Q sighed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. When he finally drew back, his cheeks were flushed, and eyes wide.

 Alec smiled, and so did James—he had made the right decision.

"How was it?" Alec asked Q quietly.

"Wow..." Q took a breath. "That was..." he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. "That was good."

Alec grinned, and James patted Q on the shoulder.

"I'm getting us something to drink," James said, going to fetch them some cider to end the night on a sweet note.

Q curled up on Alec's lap, tucking his limbs beneath him. "You've been holding out on me," he teased, still a little breathless.

"Not exactly," Alec laughed a little. "There hasn't been any kissing prospect for us until now is all." He looked up as James set three glasses down on the coffee table.

"Ready to resume the film?" James asked, looking at them.

"Yes," Q nodded. He took a glass and sipped the cool cider. "Oh, this is perfect," he sighed, pulling James to sit back so he could pull him into the pile of limbs. "And your creme brulee was amazing. Don't tell anyone you can cook like that, or they'll steal you before I get a chance."

James smiled. "Most people believe I can't cook for a damn, so no worries there. I'm glad you enjoy the food."

"I'm enjoying the company too," Q smiled. "But shhh, we're getting to the best part," he wrapped an arm around James and pointed out the bakery on screen.

"Oh... so they meet again." James smiled, somehow pleased that Jacob got to open his bakery after. And those pastries looked good. "It's a shame they had to erase his memories, though. Newt was fond of him."

"Just wait," Q smiled. "You'll like the ending I hope. I like... most of it."

He did like it, the ending. A flustered Newt was rather endearing. "What about it that you don't like?" he asked Q.

"He left," Q frowned. "It was too much like real like. A year will go by, and who know what will happen. Will he forget her? Will he come back? I'd rather be Jake and Queenie, I suppose."

"But well, considering that the both of them are career people, it can't really be helped. They have their own passions to follow," James said as credit rolled. "If it's meant to be, then I suppose it is meant to be."

"And a little effort wouldn't go amiss," Q shrugged. "I'd like to think someone would at least... Factor me... Into their decisions," he finished his cider. "I'm sorry, I'm being maudlin."

"Perhaps they have. Because if either one leaves their job for the other... well, there's no guarantee they'll enjoy it," James said. "And it's okay. Don't apologize for it."

"I'm rather... cynical," Q admitted softly. "I graduated from high school quite early, was recruited to Cambridge. There was a professor... I was crazy about him. When I approached him, at a party, he was quite... Receptive. We saw each other when the semester was over, for the next year, actually. I came to work for Six, and showed them my portfolio. It turned out, he'd used my ideas already, my original ideas. He'd sold them to MI5 while we were seeing each there. So I'm quite jaded about the idea of... Someone being meant for me."

James and Alec frowned at this. "That's... horrible, Q. I'm sorry you have been put through that." James sighed. "It's not that I believe in that idea much myself. But when I was younger, I was always told that someday, somehow, I'd meet someone who'd make me want to have sex with them anytime I could, and that I'd be normal again when that happened." He rolled his eyes. "Normal is overrated anyway, and I wasn't cured. I found out there really was nothing wrong with me, and Alec came along and accepted me the way I am."

James shrugged himself. "The moral of the story is that it takes time, to find where you belong, I guess."

Alec nodded in agreement, leaning in to kiss James. "Do you want us to take care of that arsehole for you, though? We promise it'll look like an accident."

"Um... He's currently a registered pedophile with no credit, lost his job," Q smiled. "M believed me, especially when I was able to duplicate his coding just from seeing the program run. She was good to me. And I'm glad that you two fit so well... together. Are you certain you want to risk me?"

"I still want to murder him though," Alec muttered under his breath, clicking his tongue.

But it was good that everything turned out to be okay for Q, even if that scumbag should have received more for all the things he had done to someone else who had trusted him and believed in him.

"We try to work it out best as we can. And Alec is patient enough," James said. "And you're brilliant, Q. If you decide to stay after all, Alec and I will be happy. If not, then we move on."

"I just... You have such a good thing, it's obvious you love each other," Q sighed. "Can I stay tonight? I'm sleepy, and that's the first time I've told that story, since I told M. I'd prefer not to sleep alone."

"We'll just have to see how things will play out, Q," James said, picking up the glasses as he stood. "Of course you can stay. And do you want to share the same bed with us, or...? It's up to you, really."

"If I can borrow some sleep pants? I was expecting more of a shag and run," he gave a self deprecating smile. "If I can survive sleeping with you both, sex shouldn't be a problem."

James nodded in understanding. "Alec can show you the pants, and there are spare toiletries in the cabinet, too, so help yourself." And with that, he turned to the kitchen again, just to finish loading the dishwasher up.

 

* * *

 

"I hope that wasn't... too much?" Q asked Alec. "I have nightmares... I won't be able to sleep alone."

"It was fine," Alec reassured him, giving James a glance as they walked into the master bedroom. "And don't worry, we all have nightmares, even if James doesn't really accept that." He opened the wardrobe and fished out a pair of sleep pants for Q. "Adjustable waistband." He winked.

"Thank you," Q tilted his head. "I'm glad I came, and... Happy birthday. Maybe you two will let me have you over tomorrow? Mallory is forcing me to take a weekend off."

"Thanks," Alec said. "As you should be really, and sure. As long as you want to." He smiled. "We were only planning on a day lazing around anyway."

"If you have a favorite dish, let me know?" Q said around a mouthful of toothpaste. "Although I'm rubbish at desserts."

"We're not picky. Just make whatever you're comfortable with." Alec said, starting to brush his teeth, too. "Do you want us to bring some desserts, then?"

"If you can convince James to make a dessert, we can laze around," Q grinned.

Alec returned a grin in kind just as James wondered in.

"James!" he called. "You feel up to making desserts tomorrow?"

There was a fraction of a second pause. "What?"

Alec held back a snigger. "Q invited us over for dinner, but he said he's rubbish at desserts."

James popped into the bathroom. "Really..." He looked at them both. "Do you want us to bring it there, or do you want me to make it over at your place?" He directed this at Q.

"Either way, my kitchen is well equipped, and we need to go shopping before anyway. Alec won't tell me his favorite dish... Any ideas?"

"At your place then," James nodded. "And he mostly likes grilled lamb chops. But since we had just had it not too long ago, I didn't make that dish today.”

"Oh... Let me see what sort of variation on that I can think of," Q grinned. "There's a fantastic brunch place near me, we can be lazy and go there for breakfast."

"Sounds good," James smiled, briefly retreating to get his own sleeping pants from the wardrobe before returning to crowd the bathroom, too.

Q washed his face and grinned at the mirror, the sheer domesticity making him smile.

"Who sleeps where?" He asked, staring at the monstrosity of the bed, piled with pillows.

"I generally prefer to be closer to the window," James murmured and shrugged. "Wherever really."

"So it's alright if I take the middle?" Q smiled. "Will you... I don't know how to ask this. Blunt is best I suppose. I don't want to upset you if I wake up... Hard?"

James paused a little before laughing a bit. "No. It's a biological thing, so no, I won't be upset. And I'm not sex-repulsed," go figure, "so I'll be fine, Q."

"I just wanted to... make sure," Q said. "Not get us started off on the wrong foot?" He put his glasses and phone on the nightstand, and crawled into the bed. "Oh my god, this is like sleeping on clouds," he groaned.

"Egyptian cotton," James chuckled, getting in as well, settling his injured shoulder down slowly with a soft sigh.

"Still aching?" Q asked softly. "At least take some aspirin, if you won't listen to medical?"

James shook his head. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much."

"He's right, you know," Alec said, handing James a couple of pills and a bottle of water. "No reason to be in unnecessary pain," he laid on the side of the bed near the door.

James stared at Alec. "You know I don't like pills."

"And I also know you've been avoiding using that arm all evening," Alec said. "You'll be in agony by morning if you're so stubborn, and in no mood for company tomorrow."

James frowned and grumbled a little before taking the pills and just swallowed them dry.

"We just want you to enjoy tomorrow," Q said softly. "Would you like me to rub your neck?"

James sighed. "It's all right," he insisted. "I'll be fine."

"I'll take a massage if he won't," Alec smiled. "I love a good massage," he settled onto his belly and groaned as Q fingered each of his pressure points. "You're an idiot, James. This is amazing."

James made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and settled in to watch them, just contented in being there. It was good because he had wanted to give Alec a massage, too, but with one of his arms like this, he knew it was unlikely that it would happen.

"You're next," Q murmured. "Not taking no for an answer."

James shook his head. "You focus on him for now."

"There are two of you, let me?" Q asked softly. "I want both of you."

James blinked then nodded with a soft sigh. "Okay," he said. "Thank you."

"Go ahead, James's turn," Alec smiled.

James smiled a little at Alec as he motioned to lie down on his front, too, for Q as the Quartermaster moved to settle on top of him.

"That feels good," he murmured just a bit after Q had begun.

"Good," Q smiled. "Let me know if it starts to hurt, it's only to help you relax."

James nodded, suppressing a shiver when Q's fingers worked a stubborn knot in his muscles. He didn't realize his eyes had closed until he felt a familiar touch brushing over his forehead and found Alec smiling at him when he cracked his eyelids open.

"Asleep?" Alec asked.

"No," James said, reaching to place a hand on Q's knee, telling him that it was good to stop. "But thank you. That was wonderful."

"Think you might be able to sleep?" Q asked. "I'm tired too."

"I think I may," James said, pulling Q to lie down between them. "Come on. Time to rest. You two have had a long day."

"True," Q yawned and stretched as Alec spooned him, leaving him to face James. The window behind him left James's face dark, the only point of light his eyes. "Goodnight, Alec, James. Good sleep."

"Goodnight, Q. Goodnight, James," Alec said.

"Goodnight, you two." James smiled, pulling the blanket up as he continued to watch them until both finally drifted off before closing his eyes as well.

He had made the right decision, he told himself again.


	2. Chapter 2

Q slept solidly, not waking when Alec slipped out of bed the next morning. In fact, when he opened his eyes, James was watching him with a rather bemused expression on his face.

 

"I was snoring with my mouth open and drooling, wasn't I?" Q asked with a smile.

 

James, who was sipping on coffee while sitting at the edge of the bed, smiled in turn. "Yes," he replied. "You look... even younger when you sleep." Most probably because he didn't have to deal anything stressful, and that he was finally resting as he should. "And we have tea, too, if you want some."

 

"Good thing you won't ID me me for tea," Q grinned. 

 

James clicked his tongue. "Should've done that yesterday, what with all the wine and cider." He grinned back. "Still up for breakfast out, right?"

 

"I'm always up for food," Q stretched. "But I suspect it's closer to lunch."

 

James nodded. "It's nearly 10," he informed. "Would the place your suggested still be opened?"

 

"Yes, they're open all day," Q smiled. "Since I work such odd hours, it's perfect. More often than not I go after an all nighter."

 

"Good then." James smiled back. "I'll bring you some tea, then?"

 

"Thanks," Gabriel smiled and headed off to brush his teeth, before yawning his way into the kitchen.

Alec had already made tea, and was sliding a mug over to Q. "Morning," he said with a smile.

"Hi," Q bent his head to kiss Alec. "I hope I didn't keep you awake with my snoring, I haven't slept so sound in ages."

"You didn't," Alec reassured him and kissed back. "We're glad that you slept so soundly at all."

"Mmm, I'll get all distracted and not think of dinner if you keep that up," Q pulled his chair so he could sit and lean against Alec.

Alec smiled, Q's soft, luscious curls brushing against his cheek, and reached a hand to James, who took it quietly and sat down on Alec's other side with their fingers laced. 

Q sipped his tea and checked his phone, feet folded under him. "Let me just get dressed,

and then we can go. Are you both ready?" He smiled at Alec and James holding hands. "You really are good together, it's lovely to see."

 

They smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

 

They left the flat ten minutes later. "How did you get here yesterday, Q?" James asked curiously, not sure if the Quartermaster had driven his own car, called a cab, or took the tube and walked. 

 

"I took the tube, was so nervous I went a stop too far, and had to hail a cab," Q blushed. "Got a bit stuck in my head I'm afraid."

 

Alec chuckled. "No worries." They had all witnessed that before, considering how absorbed Q could be in his work whenever he was in R&D. "We're using my Land Rover then, come on." 

 

"Where do you prefer to sit?" James directed this at Q. 

 

"Doesn't matter..." Q shrugged before giving the two a suspicious look. "Why, who is driving?" He asked with a grin.

"I am!" Alec grinned, dangling the key chain from his finger as James chuckled. They got in, and because the backseat was always safer, James opened the door for Q with an amused smile before getting into the passenger seat himself. 

 

"Where to?" Alec asked, turning to back out of the car park.

Q gave him the address, and pointed out his own building as they passed it. The cafe rush had died down, and they were able to find close parking, and an outside table in the sun. He greeted the waiter by name, and ordered his second cup of tea.

 

"Coffee or tea?" He asked James and Alec. "I always order crepes, but everything is good here."

 

"Coffee," Alec and James agreed. They ordered and James smiled at the waiter, who oddly looked somewhat flustered before turning away.

"Do you know him?" Q raised an eyebrow. "He usually stays around and chats for a bit, he's studying to be a computer programmer."

"I don't." James shrugged. "He just likes my charms," the man deadpanned, receiving an amused smile and a nudge from Alec. 

 

"Hmm..." Q frowned and attempted to ask about school when he came back, but he scurried away with a stutter.

 

"What on earth?" Q turned to stare at James and Alec. "Do you two look scary, and I just don't notice?"

"Maybe the latter," Alec laughed before lowering his voice. "You shared the same bed with two lethal assassins on government payroll without batting an eyelash, so I suppose you're immune to it now," the man teased with a grin. 

 

"Well, why would I bat an eyelash?" Q said. "I've seen you be scary out in the field, but I've never felt safer. I know that you don't have my name on your kill list- oh..." Q grinned. "Well, I suppose I am rather immune to the idea."

"See?" Alec laughed just as James hummed. 

 

"The egg benedict is good," he said. 

 

"Oh, well," Q shrugged. "No hope for it then I suppose," he stole a piece of potato from Alec's plate. "Oh... these are so good," he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

 

They ate and shared a good meal together.

 

Through observation, it was sort of obvious that the one the waiter had a crush for was Q, and that he was feeling a little flustered now that Q was here with two other men, which sent quite a mixture of signs with rejection the prevalent one. 

 

James turned away and paid it no mind anymore because there was hardly anything they could do about it in any case, and so they paid, tipped (rather generously), and left. 

 

"Market next?" Alec prompted. 

 

"Yes, we can park at my place, and walk over to the next block," Q nodded. "What did you decide to make as a dessert? I'm going to do a rosemary cream sauce with vegetables to go with the lamb."

 

"Cheesecake parfaits, I think," James muttered. "Still depending on what sort of inspiration will strike later while we're at the shop anyway. Sound okay?" 

 

"Sounds delicious," Q groaned. "Make enough for a midnight snack? I love cheesecake."

 

"You do?" James chuckled. "Good then. You want some for a midnight snack, too, Alec?" He turned to Alec once they had gotten in the car and was driving back to the building Q had indicated beforehand. 

 

"You have to ask?" Alec grinned. "Although, I can't decide if I want to eat it off you, or just out of the bowl."

 

"I get to lick the spoon," Q interjected with a grin.

 

"Given the context, even licking the spoon sound naughty," James grinned as well, then turned to Alec. "You'll have to decide which way you'll like it then." 

 

"I can think of other things to lick," Q sighed and adjusted his trousers as they climbed out of the car. "Feel free to raid the pantry, see what we need. "Hello boys," he petted the two cats who appeared.

 

One was a ginger, the other a black cat, and they were purring like machines under Q's touch, pleased, before directing curious, wide-eyed gaze at both James and Alec. 

 

"Hello," James said slowly. 

 

"Meet the boys," Q grinned. "Hello loves. This is Dante," he pointed to the black one, "and Botticelli," he rubbed the orange tabby's ears.

 

"Hello, Dante, Botticelli," Alec greeted them first, then both him and James crouched down curiously to see if the cats would be receptive to them.

 

"They're quite friendly," Q smiled as the cats approached them. "Bit of bed hogs as well."

 

"Oh, I can sort of tell," James commented as Botticelli came over to butt his head against James's outstretched palm, purring. Dante was the same, albeit he had had a good sniff first of Alec's fingers. 

 

"Come on boys, let's get treats," he wandered into the kitchen and handed over the jar to Alec. "Pantry is on your left, James."

 

James nodded and turned there to start looking through the indicated pantry while Alec took the jar and opened it. 

 

"So... do I hand feed them, or are there bowls?" Alec looked at Q. They had never had any pets, James and him, because they were mostly away, sometimes both for long stretches of time, and leaving an animal home alone was just not right.

 

"Treats you can just hand feed them a couple each," Q smiled. "They have a bowl of dry food and water at all times, and sometimes they manage to steal kitchen scraps."

 

"Ah, okay." Alec took out two treats and gave them to the cats, who had been waiting for this since the moment he had opened the jar. "Just one each, or...?"

 

"I think they can survive another one, yes?" James said, having returned from where he had been looking through the pantry, looking at Q. 

 

"Yes, they'll eat the whole bag if you let them," Q chuckled. "Got your list, James?"

 

"On my phone," James agreed, feeding the cats and petting them a little just on the head. He had even looked through the fridge for good measures, just to make sure. 

 

"Alright, there's a great market down the block," Q smiled. "The neighborhood is great, I can walk most anywhere." So they said goodbye to Dante and Botticelli quickly afterwards before heading out to the streets, following Q, to reach the market. Q headed for the butcher block, and let James and Alec meander around.

 

"Don't you want to stay with him?" James asked with a small smile as he went to the fruit stall.

 

"Are you pawning me off on him already?" Alec asked. "I love YOU, James. That's not going to stop."

 

James paused at that. "I'm not..." He sighed, frowning. "You two have good chemistry is all," he muttered, spotting good and ripe bananas. 

 

"And stop worrying," Alec kissed his hand. "Whether Q and I have good chemistry doesn't mean I want to be away from you."

 

James was quiet as he nodded. "I still haven't had the chance to give you your birthday present." He smiled a little, somewhat suggestive.

 

"Really? Going to hold out on me then?" Alec smiled.

 

"Not unless you tell me to." James smiled. "Should we ask politely to see if Q would like to join?" He chuckled, getting the berries from the seller and paying for them. 

 

"Yes," Alec smiled and raised an eyebrow as Q came from the butcher counter. "You ready?"

 

"Got everything," Q smiled cheerfully. They went about and got the rest of the things James needed for his desserts before heading back. 

 

"Are you still wanting to go to that shibari demo this weekend?" Alec asked. "Could be fun if you want to come, Q?"

 

"I'd love to," Q grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

 

James nodded. "I promised you I would." He smiled. "I'll make reservation for three then."

 

"Yay," Q did a bit of a happy dance, swinging his grocery bag. "What are we supposed to wear?"

 

"Well, Alec usually goes with a tee, leather jacket and trousers. And mine... that depends on his mood." James shrugged. 

 

"Oh!" Q's cheeks got hot. "Maybe you can choose something for me to wear as well, Alec? You can have a look in my closet when we get back."

 

Alec smiled. "Sure. Though it depends on the air you want to give as well. Neutral, or...?" 

 

"I'm not... much for being in control," Q ducked his head shyly. "Especially not at a BDSM club."

 

"I know; I remember what you said," Alec smiled a little. "So I was only asking if you wanted to go as a neutral party, or a sub?" He sort of had this impression that Q seemed either a switch or a sub.

 

"A sub... if that would be alright?" Q dared a glance at him through long eyelashes. "If you'd like, I mean, Sir."

 

Alec's pupils dilated at that, his smile widening. "Of course it's all right." 

 

"I don't like to go out alone... I've met my fair share of pushy Doms with no manners," Q admitted softly.

 

"You're safe with us then." Alec smiled. 

 

They got back to Q's home after that, and Dante and Botticelli were greeting them again, happy to see their master back so soon this time. 

 

"Alright, do your worst, James," Q smiled. "I'm just going to marinate the lamb, and make pasta dough."

 

"You said it as though I'm going to destroy your kitchen." James smiled, taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to start cooking. 

 

It was easy and painless, to be honest, but it was the leisure of just planning things out step by step and executing that seemed calming... No surprises, no judgment, no expectation.

 

It was a trick he had learnt when he was alone with too many things on his mind that he didn't want to think about and just generally needed something to occupy himself with. 

 

Q started by grinding fresh rosemary, salt, and pepper, and coating the lamb chops before he refrigerated them. Then he weighed out the ingredients for pasta dough, adding fresh basil into the mixture, and let that sit while he cleaned the dishes.

 

Once James was done with everything, he let the desserts sit in the fridge, the fruits on top left to be added later right before serving before turning to help Q. 

 

Alec remained nearby, observing them with a smile. He didn't want to mess anything up so didn't step in to intervene. 

 

"Alright, ready to raid the closet Alec?" Q smiled. "Then we can choose a movie and have a nap."

 

Alec nodded, straightening up. "Come join us, James," he told James, who smiled slowly and followed them.

 

"Pick a movie," Q curled up in the corner of the couch with his mug of tea and a blanket, legs on Alec's lap.

 

"Which genre are we feeling today?" Alec asked as he picked up the remote. 

 

"Sci fi, as long as it isn't too cheesy," Q yawned.

 

Alec hummed and finally put on The Arrival, about aliens coming and staying in 6 separate parts in the world and how a linguist professor was introduced into the problem of trying to communicate to the otherwise inactive aliens.

 

"This is a fascinating problem actually," Q hummed. "If they have different cultures, can we find a way to communicate? It's sort of like when we look at creating communication software."

James nodded. "The way she's approaching it is interesting, too, especially with how they are teaching and learning from the aliens simultaneously..." He leant back into the sofa and sighed, trying to decipher interluding scenes that seemed almost like flashbacks. 

 

"Difference between literal translation and cultural connotation," Q nodded, leaned closer to take James's hand.

James sighed and squeezed Q's fingers. "Tools and weapons..." It was rather thought provoking as it was slightly different from the other alien-invasion-esque films.

"But that's why I prefer a translator in your ear, versus tech," Q said, tracing his fingers across the scars on James's palm. "There are things that artificial intelligence cannot solve."

 

"Yes. Translation has always been a tricky thing, literal translation will most likely lose part of the real figurative and emotional meaning anyway." James looked over to Q, trailing his eyes along the contour of the brunette's face.

"What, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Q asked self consciously.

"No," James shook his head. "You aren't. I'm just watching you."

 

"He does that sometimes," Alec said with an amused tone, hand stroking Q's ankle.

 

Q leaned in and kissed James's cheek. "When I get boring, just tell me? I know I have a habit of rambling and losing everyone in the room?"

"Well, you're not losing us right now... unless you start talking in computer codes," James smiled, pressing a kiss in turn on Q"s cheek as well.

 

"That's more written than spoken, but I'm not saying it will never happen," Q curled up happily on his shoulder. "Alec, come here?"

Alec was already halfway there, and James shifted and pulled them just so they were all huddled into a mass of comfortable limbs to enjoy the rest of the film.

Q pulled Alec in for a quick kiss as well, and held his hand as well as they finished the movie.

 

"We should do this again soon," he stretched and yawned as the movie credits came up. "This was the most relaxed I've been in ages."

The movements caused Dante, who had been napping, to wake up and jump off the sofa with a huff to find Botticelli. The two agents hummed in agreement. 

 

"Yes, we should," Alec agreed. "As long as we find the time."

 

"I know, us all in one place at the same time," Q sighed. "How on earth did you manage being off on his birthday anyway, James?"

 

"Well..." James smirked. "I pulled a few strings and dragged myself back early enough with a guarantee for a few mandatory days off that would overlap with his birthday."

 

"Ah, I see," Q smiled and placed a kiss on Alec's shoulder. "And me being off was just happy coincidence that played into your plans?"

 

James hummed, turning to take Q's empty mug and depositing it into the sink. 

 

"Possibly a yes," Alec told Q playfully. 

 

"It's a long overdue break," James said.

 

"Uh huh, you said something to Tanner didn't you?" Q narrowed his eyes. "Oh well, I'm enjoying myself too much to be mad. I can't remember the last time I had 24 hours off."

"I say many things to Tanner whenever we happen to cross paths," James said, in a for-your-information, amused tone. 

 

"Hmm... Tanner knows all," Q shook his head. "You'd be amazed the secrets he knows."

 

Alec nodded. "Oh, we sort of have an idea of what he is capable of," he grinned.

 

"You really don't, I erase the CCTV," Q winked. "But, he's definitely one you want on your side."

 

"Oh, more secrets," Alec laughed.

 

"We'll I suppose if we don't frustrate him too much." James chuckled.

 

"No, they aren't my secrets to tell though," Q smiled. "He's a good man, he does a lot for England. But he deserves to keep his private life for himself, much like you two do."

 

"Of course we're not going to pry." Alec patted Q's shoulder.

 

"He stuck up for me, when I first came to Six," Q said quietly. "One of the Q branch techs took a disliking to me because I'm gay, and he put a stop to it. He's the reason I stayed."

 

Alec frowned at that. "I see..." he sighed. "I'm glad Tanner did that."

 

"Was it Terry?" James spoke up.

 

"Yes..." Q gave an involuntary shiver. "He still finds occasion to make my life miserable, but the newer techs are much more open minded. They usually end up berating him so I don't need to. He only needs one more incident on his HR file to be fired, but honestly... With what he knows? I'd rather have him where I can keep an eye on him."

 

"That bastard has never been good to anyone other than himself anyway," James muttered darkly under his breath.

 

"I'd honestly rather just eliminate him instead of firing the sod," Alec said. 

 

"I hope it doesn't come down to that, but I'm not sure," Q admitted. "He's been making such a nuisance of himself with Lana, the new R&D tech, I had to send him home. Apparently he said East Indians shouldn't do anything but cook for him. I'm about ready to kick his arse."

 

"You know we can always try talking M into this." Alec shrugged. "If he knows too much but is uncooperative and bugs the hell out of his coworkers, then well..." he shrugged. But then, they all knew what he meant. 

 

"I hate to be the one responsible," Q said sadly. "But I don't understand why he feels like that is an acceptable thing to do, at Six of all places. We are the most open department, and he chose to transfer in."

 

"He chose to transfer into it because he thinks himself capable," Jame said. "And he's doing this out of narcissism and egoism, because he thinks you need him. Is there anything really special that he can do, or is he just another delusional fucker who figures his so-called contribution is above others'?" 

 

"He was the best one under Boothroyd, but he didn't even have an email address," Q shook his head. "We're moving into an era where the battles really are being fought on the internet. If I can short circuit a building from London, why would I put someone in jeopardy putting them out in the field? I take my agents' safety personally."

 

"You can always talk to M about this," James reasoned. "These are valid concerns, because cooperation, especially in our profession, is the key, and if someone is not dealing with a new environment well, then there really is no point anymore, is there? It's like a disaster just waiting to happen." 

 

"His advice was to wait it out and not pay any attention, because that's probably what Terry wants," Q sighed. "Anyway, I don't have to think about it until Monday."

 

"One of these days, Terry is going to make a big mistake, and you are going to rub it into Mallory's face," James growled. "It's your department, and having an obstinate fool is not going to help anyone." 

 

"I apparently have a problem playing well with others," Q rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, i think when lives are at stake, I can be a bit pickier than if I was running an off license."

 

"Did Mallory say that?" James asked, eyes narrowed. 

 

"No, but I hear it whispered often enough," Q said. "He asked if I could just keep him around until the performance reviews, he would take care of it after that."

 

"Right..." James sighed. "Speaking of the performance reviews, do you think we'll be so lucky this time as to get assignments when it happens, Alec?" 

 

In truth, they were such drags, those performance reviews. Every employee was put through it, and while certain departments could take care of this themselves, the Double-O section was usually under a lot of scrutiny... considering the destruction they sometimes wreaked. 

 

"I'm quite sure they don't want to interview you anymore than you want to talk to them, although the only thing I have in the hopper is a sleeper mission in Argentina," Q frowned. "I was hoping to not need to use a 00 for that."

 

"They don't want to interview us, but really, sometimes it feels like they're just using the excuse to give us an intensive scolding with us there while they had the chance." James shrugged before frowning. "Argentina? The one with those arms and drug dealers?"

 

Alec perked up. "No one has taken it yet?" 

 

"Yes, that's the one," Q sighed. "Although I'd rather prefer you two to be warming my bed, I suppose I'm fucked now that it's piqued your interest."

 

"How serious is it though?" Alec asked. "We've only heard winds of it." 

 

"Just intel gathering as far as I can tell," Q said. "I can show you the notes I have, if you want to give me a fresh perspective."

 

"Only if you want to," James said. "It is your days off. I'm sure if it's really a matter of urgent importance, it'll soon find its way to us one way or another." 

 

"I'm enjoying spending time with you, without work intruding," Q leaned up to kiss his chin, as Alec squeezed his hand. "It can wait."

 

James nodded and kissed Q back before leaning over to kiss Alec, too. "Should we start on the meal then?" 

 

"Sure," Alec said with a yawn as he stood. "How about a pot of coffee?"

 

The other two nodded, and they started on that first, and James began cutting up the other fruits he had bought earlier for them to snack on those first. 

 

Q started chopping onions, garlic, and basil to saute, and started a pot with oil warming on the stove. When he was done, he took out the pasta dough and rolled it out, hanging it to dry.

 

James and Alec set the table in the meantime, and James took the opportunity to feed the cats a bit of treat again just because they were looking rather too intently at him.

 

"Boys, quit intimidating James and making faces at him," Q scolded. "You act like you never eat," Q filled a pot with water and set it to boil.

 

Dante and Botticelli seemed to not really give much care to what Q was saying at all right then, as they were purring very contently. James laughed and scratched them behind the ears, Alec joining him. 

 

"It's okay. It's just for today." James grinned. "A good first impression is always recommended." 

 

"Bribing my cats to stay around, at least you're serious," Q smiled as he started to stir the tomatoes into the pot. "Do you need anything else for your dessert?"

 

James shook his head. "It's rather really easy, so I'm pretty much done." He smiled. "Do you need any help?"

 

"If you can get me a colander and a spaghetti scoop, this only needs a couple of minutes to cook," Q smiled. "And then we can eat," He accepted a mug from Alec. "Wow, this is really good coffee."

 

Alec grinned. "Thanks. I'm rubbish at cooking, but at least I can do this." 

 

James chuckled and fetched Q the items as requested. 

 

"Your officially in charge of all things caffeinated," Q grinned, starting to slide the noodles into the water. "I'm looking forward to your dessert, James. It looks better then a restaurant."

 

James smiled. "You flatter me. Your lamb is already starting to smell good, too." 

 

"Broiler works wonders," Q grinned. "I have a few dishes I do well."

 

"That's all we really need to be honest." Alec winked. "Just a few memorable dishes." 

 

"You're lucky I have more than a few good tricks in bed," Q started to put the cooked pasta into the sauteed herbs.

 

"We'll look forward to it then," Alec said with a suggestive smile. "Maybe tonight?" 

 

"If I can move after all this food," Q smiled, "I'd love to. Last night was quite a tease."

 

"A tease?" James grinned. "We were on our best behavior." 

 

"You were, a little too good," Q smiled. "I want more."

 

James smiled. "Good then. Maybe you'll enjoy tonight." 

 

"Yes I'm... Ahem... Quite sure I will," Q panted as Alec traced a hand down his thigh.

 

James caught that hand and brought it up to his lips, letting those calloused fingertips brushed over them. "Naughty," he said, "wait until after dinner, at least." 

 

"I will," Q sighed softly. "Dinner looks too good to waste."

When that unrelenting look that James kept sending him didn't stop, Alec chuckled and nodded. "Fine, fine. I promise to behave from now until  _ after _ dinner." 

 

"Good," James smiled, kissing those fingers and releasing them.

"And besides, I want dessert," Q smiled. "And I'll be happy to let you feed that to me, Alec."

Alec tipped a proverbial hat and smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."

"Flirt," Q sighed happily as he served them each a dish of pasta, sauteed in the garlic, basil, and olive oil, and placed a large lamb chop on each plate as well. "Open some wine?"

Alec went and did just that as they settled down into their seats. 

 

"Looks good," Alec grinned, pouring James and Q a glass.

 

"It does," James agreed. "Thank you, Q."

 

"Thank you for letting me cook for you," Q smiled. "Usually it's just me, and I don't make anything this fancy."

James shook his head. "It should be us thanking you for having done this, Q." For having considered any of this at all. "It's lovely."

"It's my pleasure," Q colored slightly. "I'm glad I could do it," he took a careful bite of food. 

The other two men smiled and began cutting into their meats, too. 

 

"Oh, tastes as good as it looks," Alec grinned. 

 

"I should hope so," Q laughed. "Presentation isn't always my strong point," he took a sip of wine.

 

"So... Us aside, what's your favorite food?" James asked. 

 

"Um..." Q choked on his wine. "I love anything spicy. Thai, Mexican... most anything really."

 

Alec laughed. "James. You made me promise to behave." 

 

"I am behaving." James smiled innocently. "Spicy food then. We'll get along well. I like rice and all types of noodles, and Alec likes meats, but we like about anything that tastes good to us." 

 

"My favorite are tiny restaurants," Q said. "Where they serve what the family is eating, and i can hear them speak their native language."

 

Alec nodded with a wide smile. "I love that, too. There's a very... homey feeling to those that high-end ones don't have." 

 

"Like I always stay at bed and breakfasts when I travel... Spent a couple of weeks in Wales last summer," Q smiled. "I got adopted by the host family, they still send me baked goods."

 

"I'd wager they're worried if you're feeding your skinny body well enough," James teased. 

 

"Probably? Everyone is forever trying to feed me," Q laughed.

 

"For good reasons," Alec told him.

 

"I eat!" Q protested. "I just use a lot of energy for brain power."

 

"If for some Godforsaken, miserable reason and you minions forget to leave food out for you within your reach, you'll forget about it," James pointed out. "And you don't sleep enough anyway." 

 

"Well sleep is a whole other subject, we have a hate/hate relationship," Q sighed. 

 

"Would it be better then if you go to sleep with us?" Alec asked. "You did sleep well last night." 

"Probably," Q said sheepishly. "I've never been good at quieting my head."

 

"I'm glad you found some sort of comfort in us," James smiled.

 

"I did... I wasn't expecting to, but thank you," Q smiled as he stood and cleared the plates. "Serve dessert while I throw the dishes in the dishwasher?"

 

James nodded and brought out the cheesecake parfaits after laying out the slices of fruit on top of them, a cup for each.

 

"Oh, gods this is good," Q moaned as he licked the first spoonful.

 

James let out a small laugh, but he looked pleased, especially with that look on Q's face.

 

"Between Alec's coffee and your sweets, I'm keeping you both," Q smiled.

 

"You're keeping us to be your cooks!" Alec laughed.

 

"No, I'm keeping you for the caffeine and sugar supply, it's 75℅ of my diet," Q leaned over and kissed Alec. "But I'm hoping that's the least of your talents."

 

"You bet it's the least of my talent," Alec purred back. 

 

"Are you going to demonstrate the rest then?" Q raised an eyebrow.

 

"Gladly," Alec murmured and leant in to capture Q's lips. Q hummed into the kiss and let Alec devour his mouth, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair.

 

There was a soft rustling behind Q, and gently another pair of lips pressed against the nape of the brunette's neck, too, trailing slowly up to the back of his ear, nipping at the earlobe. 

 

"So you aren't entirely... Adverse..." Q sighed, reaching back to touch James.

 

"I  _ can _ have sex, Q," James smiled, nose and the curves of his mouth pressed softly against Q's smooth skin. 

 

"I know you can... But I can go to the dentist, doesn't mean I enjoy it," Q raised a hand to touch James's face.

 

"It's okay, Q." James smiled, leaning in closer. "I enjoy it." And he kissed Q, too, injecting passion into it this time, almost indolent, but relentless as he sucked and massaged those red, red lips between his own. 

 

Q melted under their hands and lips, let himself sink into the sensations until they were a blur of hands and lips.

 

"Shall we bring this into the bedroom?" James asked, voice low.

 

"Yes, please," Q shifted between them, skin hot.

And so carefully, they pulled Q up and led him to the bedroom, exchanging occasional kisses during the way. 

 

"Sorry boys," James said as the cats planned on following them and closed the door.

"Planning on monopolizing me?" Q managed between kisses, pulling Alec down on top of him. "God that's good, don't stop."

James settled down at the edge of the bed and watched them with an amused smile until Alec looked up and pulled him into a deep kiss as well, hand on his cheek caressing slowly before trailing down along James's neck, ghosting over his pulse, just the way James liked it.  

 

His neck was incredibly sensitive, he had found, and Alec liked to take good advantage of that. 

 

"You still want to do this?" Alec asked softly, resting their foreheads together. He always did this, always trying to make sure. 

 

"Of course I do," James replied, " _ sir _ ."

Q smiled as he watched them. Alec was clearly in control, but still was so tender, so careful with James. 

James smiled and nuzzled Alec. "So, how would like tonight to pan out?" It was a treat for Alec's birthday, and he wondered if Alec had anything he wanted to try up in his mind.

"Well, it's new for all of us," Alec shrugged. "And you know I always prefer for you to be comfortable. What appeals to you?"

"I don't know," James shrugged, too, looking over to Q. "As long as we enjoy ourselves."

"What do you enjoy, James?" Q asked. 

"Something gradual first," James said, leaning in to kiss Q, too.

"Want to tie the ropes?" Q asked, voice low.

"On me or you?" James asked back, voice equally low.

"On me?" Q asked. "Let you get comfortable with me, before you are vulnerable."

James chuckled softly. "You don't know how many times we've put ourselves in vulnerable situations to listen to your instructions, Q." He smiled. "But who am I to deny such a nice offer." He kissed the brunette. "Thank you."

"In those cases, its because I feel confident that I can keep you safe," Q murmured. "Or help you to the best of my abilities. In this case, this is your Dom, your relationship that you are comfortable with, no reason for all of us to be out of sync."

"And I thank you for that," James smiled, looking back at Alec. "What do you think?"

"I think that he respects your limits, and is careful to check with you. You made a good choice," Alec bent and bit James's nipple. "Go on love, tie him up."

James groaned softly and nodded. He turned to Q and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. "Where do you keep your ropes?" He asked softly.

"The chest of drawers, top drawer," Q said softly, kissing his palm. "The restraints are in the next drawer, floggers, whips, and impact toys in the bottom drawer."

"All right," James pulled away to get out the lube and condoms first before reaching for the indicated drawer for the restraints.

"You don't need those," Q said softly. "The condoms I mean."

James paused, turning over to Q. "You're not worried about us?" he asked quietly.

"James, I'm the one that writes the security for your files. You don't think I checked before I came?" Q gave him a smile.

"I don't believe that you didn't, but well..." James smiled and put the condoms away. He reached for the leather and felt the softness in his hand with a sense of satisfaction. "Good quality," he said, more to himself than anything. But really, he expected no less from their quartermaster.

"I wouldn't use something uncomfortable on someone else that I won't use myself," Q smiled. "And the last thing I want to think about being tied is sore skin."

James pressed a kiss to his lips, and one on Alec's. "You ready?" He undressed Q gradually as he asked, building up the pace as they went.

"Yes," Q nodded, chasing James's lips. "More than ready."

James nodded and settled back, watching Q for a long second before starting on a design in his head.

Q shivered under the gaze and held still, his only movements his breath. He could feel Alec's eyes on him, but didn't turn, focused on James's impenetrable stare.

 

The slides of his hands on Q were soft, gentle, as he began turning the visualized image in his head real. "Okay?" he asked, testing pull and pressure of the first knot.

"Yes, feels good," Q sighed, leaning against the ropes.

James smiled and kissed the back of Q's neck. "So... we haven't discussed your limits and safe word," he asked softly, working with sure hands and maintaining the same amount of pressure all around.

"Blood... Without prior consent. I don't care to be demeaned, or belittled. Not a fan of any body fluids that belong in the toilet. And eggplant... For my safeword," Q said softly.

James and Alec nodded in understanding of all those things. "I'm not a fan of body fluids that should be in the toilet either," James replied, letting the length of leather wrapped around Q's torso, barely brushing over his nipples, then sounding back. "No blindfold without prior consent. And my safe word is Skyfall." 

 

He finished tying the last knot and sat back. "How does that feel?"

"Do you have a safe word if you get uncomfortable, Alec?" Q asked.

Alec smiled a little, then said, "It's pretty straightforward, Red or, Krasnyy, which is Russian for red." He shrugged. "James has never given me any reason to use it, though." 

 

"And neither have you mine," James conceded with a smile.

"I'll do my best not to make you need it," Q promised. "I'd just rather know in case."

"We know. And we promised to do the same, too." 

 

And Alec leant in to kiss Q slowly, deeply, while James took the chance to nibble at the soft skin of the brunette's throat.

Q sighed, and went lax in their hands, the warmth of Alec's mouth giving him goosebumps. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Alec hummed with an amused smile. "Well, you would at least tell us specifically what you want, too, for our first time?" His hand trailed up along Q's exposed thigh, feeling the warm, smooth skin under his palm.

"I like both of your hands on me," Q said. "And I want to come. Want you inside, Alec."

Alec grinned. "I'll gladly obliged." He kissed Q, and true to form, both men began descending down upon the Quartermaster, hands and mouth covering every inch of skin they could with varying touches, hot swipes of tongues, and the occasional, playful nips.

"Good, so good," Q moaned, pulling their hair.

Alec growled, moving up to claim those lips while James sucked sharply on a nipple, rolling the nub under his tongue.

"Please?" Q begged. "Let me touch you."

 

Alec smiled and pulled Q closer. "Feel free to," he smiled, reaching for the brunette's hand. 

 

Q traced his long fingers down Alec's chest, the cold digits tapping the warm flesh, pinching taut nipples. "You two..."

"Yes?" Alec let out a soft breath, smirking.

"You'll drive me mad," Q murmured. "You're addictive."

 

"Driving you mad is not our attention," James murmured into Q's ear, hot breath licking at the shell of his ear. "So no worries there."

 

Q moaned and scratched his nails down James's back. "Well, even if it's not your intention... I'm quite sure you two will be the death of me."

"That will hardly do now, would it?" Alec grinned, turning to kiss James, mouthing down along his jaw to his throat, making him arch his neck with a soft breath.

Q sighed and bit down on James's adam's apple, licking the bruise with his tongue to soothe him.

James's eyes cracked open to watch Q, lips curling up into a smile as he leant in and did the same to the Quartermaster's clavicle, marveling at the way how the dark leather popped on that pale skin, electric but with a gentle edge to it.

"I like that," Q said softly, licking his lips. "The bruises, your teeth. The way the ropes and leather feel."

"It's a good look on you," Alec murmured, and as he leant in and kiss Q again, James slid down to finally begin teasing at Q's cock. 

 

"Gods..." Q moaned, arching under James. "James..."

James hummed inquisitively, popping the tip of Q's erection into his mouth with Alec sucking on one nipple and rolling the other under his fingertip, alternating between the two. 

 

"How... can I taste one of you too? I want to taste you, please," Q begged.

"Shh," Alec soothed. "All in due time." He smiled. "Just pick one of us."

Q reached for Alec's cock, already hard. He traced a finger across the top and sucked the pearly drop off his fingers with a moan.

Alec hissed softly, the touches sensual over his sensitized skin and flesh, making him shiver. He gave Q a smile. "Satisfied?"

"Not nearly," Q reached his face towards Alec for a kiss.

  
And Alec did give him the kiss, taking himself on Q's tongue, and he let out a hungry breath, pushing the brunette gently onto the bed and grinding their bodies together. When they parted, Q seemed a little dazed, and his lips were glistening and so, so red. "Beautiful," he murmured reverently, brushing the wayward locks of soft hair away from Q's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I love the ropes... It's like... A hammock, a blanket..." Q was drifting into subspace, eyes glassy.

 

"What else do you love?" Alec smiled, peppering Q with affectionate kisses as he skimmed down the brunette's body, kissing anywhere the ropes and leathers weren't wrapped around Q.

 

"Your lips..." Q murmured. "The way I can feel you smile when you kiss me."

 

"That's good," Alec smiled, picking up Q's hand and kissing its palm. 

 

"And James, your hands..." Q sighed and leaned against him.

 

"Yes?" James hummed and stroked his hands along Q's body. 

"So good, so strong... Want you to held me," Q tried to finish the end of the thought but it got lost amidst the sensations.

 

"We've got you," James said, pulling Q gently so he would settled against him, back to his chest, and kissed his neck.

 

"Like it..." Q whispered, arching against James.

 

Alec used the chance to lean down and kissed Q's cock, giving it a good lap up on the underside, tasting the precum with a small groan. 

 

"Alec... Want you, want you inside," Q pleaded.

 

"I know," Alec soothed, slipping one finger that he had already slicked up with lube while Q was distracted by James. "Be patience for a bit more." 

 

"Yes, Sir," Q said, pressing back against Alec's finger. "Whatever you like."

 

Alec hummed, moving his finger in and out to stretch Q out, and kissed him. "I just don't want to hurt you." 

 

"You've been very careful, but I like a good stretch," Q panted.

 

Alec chuckled, adding the second finger in, stretching the boffin up with them scissoring inside of him. "So this is enough?" 

 

"Yes, plenty. Please?" Q begged.

 

"So impatient for my cock," Alec teased a little, smoothing his hands along those pale, unblemished thighs, before positioning himself and pushing in gradually, breaching the first ring of muscle with a whoosh of breath. "So tight..." he groan.

 

"Been... Awhile," Q groaned and tried to relax and take him in. "Not much time for socializing."

 

It was then that James nuzzled him, the thumbs of his hands massaging soothing circles into Q's hips. "Too busy keeping the lot of us alive, huh?"

 

"Not enough time to get to know someone I can trust," Q countered, leaning back into Alec. "I don't trust someone to come and clean my house, how would I find someone I trust with myself?"

 

"I know," James nipped at Q's shoulder, and Alec kissed him gently on the lips as he moved in more. "I was only teasing, Q."

 

"And besides, I already fell for James, and then... it seemed rather pointless," he moaned softly.

 

"Apologies for the wait then," James smiled. He let Q recline against him as Alec pushed in all the way with a grunt, with James pinching Q's nipples in the meantime.

 

"Alec..." Q reached for as much skin as he could touch with his hands and arms bound. "Please. More."

 

Alec obliged, tilting his hips and setting them a gradual pace, building up vigor as he went, the tight heat of Q's gripping muscles stealing his breath. 

 

"Good," Q whispered, arching his back as James bit at his neck and earlobe. "Christ, the two of you..."

 

"We work well together," James smiled, reaching to stroke Q's cock in time with Alec's rhythm. 

 

"Yes, no complaints," Q lost himself, lost track of everything but the heat simmering under his skin, and the arousal threatening to tear through him. "Tell me when, Alec. When I can come."

 

Alec was drawing himself closer to the edge, too, immersed in Q and everything that he was offering him, offering them both, and growled at those words as he picked up the pace some more, hands sliding down to tilt those body hips up. He leant in closer and whispered into Q's ear. "Come for me, Q," he traced his tongue along the shell. "Come for me now."  

 

Q shivered and clenched around him, coming with a moan. He felt James's hands on his, stroking every drop from him, and he went limp in Alec's hands, letting the ropes cradle him.

 

Alec came a couple of thrusts later, blood singing in the height of pleasure, and he leant against Q, kissing him softly. "Good," he praised. "So good for me." 

 

And they stayed like that for a while, and James only moved once Alec and Q had caught their breath, letting Alec hold Q now. "I'll fetch you two a flannel," he said, sliding from bed. 

 

"And you might untie me as well, before I go numb," Q laughed. "Although my nose is already there, I'm afraid," he sighed and wiggled closer to Alec.

 

"I will, I will," James said, hurrying back from the bathroom with a warm, wet cloth before climbing back to bed and begin to untie Q gradually, allowing blood to flow back into the limbs. 

 

Once that was done he wiped Q down then helped Alec, too. 

 

"Mmm, do we have to move?" Q asked, not willing to open his eyes yet. "Feels so good."

 

"You can stay as you are," James chuckled and tossed the soiled flannel back into the sink in the bathroom. "Rest." 

 

"You two won't leave?" Q asked, eyes still closed.

 

"Of course we won't." Alec smiled and nuzzled Q, then looked at James, who only shook with his with a small smile, indicating that he'd stay sitting at the edge of the bed for a bit longer. 

 

"Good," Q buried his face against Alec..

 

"I think you wore him out," James grinned.

 

"Well, it's two against one." James shrugged and smiled. "You sleep, too." He went to the other side of the bed where Alec was and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll use the bathroom for a bit."

 

"Alright," Alec smiled. 

 

James squeezed his shoulder and went into the bathroom, closed the door quietly behind him and locked it. 

 

That stoking energy under his skin hadn't gone away, and he sighed at the thought before going over to sit down first. 

 

Q snuffled closer against Alec's chest. "I didn't scare him away, I hope."

 

Alec shook his head. "You didn't." He smiled at Q. "Thought you were already asleep."

 

"Almost..." Q nodded. "I just... I'm not really sure what to expect... with him."

 

"You expect what you'd expect of me, or anyone else you're looking for a partner in, Q," Alec said. "The only difference is that you're in it for the relationship, not the sex, not always." 

 

"I know... it's not so much the sex," Q sighed. "I suppose I'm saying it wrong. I don't want to exclude him, make him feel left out."

 

"I..." Alec frowned, listening to the nonexistent noises in the bathroom. "Just a minute." He kissed Q, then got up, going to the door and trying the knob. And of course, it was locked. Typical.

 

He knocked on it soft instead. "James," he called. "Can I come in?"

 

The answer came a beat later. "Just give me a minute." 

 

Q bit his lip and tried not to eavesdrop, or overthink the situation. But really, did they have a system, or were James and Alec just as unsure about how this was all going to go as well. He sighed and turned to look out the window, lost in thought.

 

"James," Alec tried again. "Please." 

 

It took a few seconds before the door unlocked again, and James was looking at Alec like nothing was amiss. 

 

"You should have told me," Alec said softly. 

 

James shrugged awkwardly. "You two looked sleepy, and it's going to be quick anyway, so I just didn't want to..." 

 

"James..." Alec leaned in and breathed him in. "I like seeing you."

 

"I don't want to trouble either of you, though..." James caught Q out of the corner of his eyes. "You should go back to Q." He sighed with a frown, not liking the fact that his treacherous body seemed to be ruining their night. 

 

"James... it's not an either or situation," Alec touched his shoulder. "It's not troubling us. We  _ want  _ you to enjoy it. We want to see you enjoy it."

 

"I did enjoy it, though," James insisted. "It was good. You two were good."

 

"So come and let us enjoy seeing how much you liked it?" Alec bent and kissed his throat.

 

James was quiet for a bit before nodding with a shuddered breath. He followed Alec back to the bed, and placed a hand on Q's hip. "Hey," he called gently. 

"Hi," Q turned to face him, hesitant. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to leave us alone, I was trying not to. I'm a bit of a one hit wonder, come and crash."

 

James shook his head, leaning down to kiss him. "It's more me than you," he said. "I'm sorry I discomforted you. It wasn't my intention." Quite the opposite, in fact.

 

"I... I don't know what goes on in your head, I only mind read at Six on comms," Q joked. "But I enjoy your body, I like seeing you. Nothing you do is going to upset me."

 

James nodded with a soft sigh. The situation had gone to an awkward bend that he hadn't planned on, and honestly, he was seriously contemplating if he would've just lain down and slept instead of trying to wank and thus saving them all this trouble. In fact, he could do that right then. 

 

"Tell us what you want?" Alec offered. "What's going on in your head?"

 

"I want to sleep with you, too..." James said. "So I just need to get off, or I don't. It really doesn't feel like it matters anymore." He shrugged. 

 

"Um... I'm not as familiar with you as a partner. And asexual isn't something I know too much about..." Q floundered. "Do you want.., help?"

 

"I think... I think I'm okay." James sighed and got to his knees, the position that was most familiar and relaxing for him in the bedroom, home, mostly (previously) with Alec. And he started to try and finish what he had just been doing in the bathroom—stroking himself. 

 

Q sighed and adjusted himself. James touching himself, vulnerable... struck something that made his heart beat faster. He put a palm on James's shoulder and smiled. "You look amazing," he encouraged.

 

James looked at Q and smiled, a little amused. "Thank you. You were amazing yourself."

 

Q blushed and ducked his head. "I'm all scrawny. You have all the muscles, and talent with the ropes."

 

James shook his head. "You're more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. I'm just muscled and good with the ropes because I have to be." He smiled, leaning in to kiss Q.

 

Q shook his head and sighed into the kiss. "You short change yourself, you're quite good looking. Can I... can I help you out?"

 

"Depends on each person; some, I have heard, say I look like a monkey," he chuckled softly before pausing a little. "If you want to?"

 

"A monkey? Hardly," Q laughed. "Do YOU want me to?"

 

James nodded. "I do," he replied honestly with a small smile.

 

"Alright," Q licked his lips and took James's cock in his hand. James was still hard, and Q teased at his foreskin, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit.

 

James let out a small groan, reaching for Alec's hand for grounding and squeezing it. 

 

"Too rough?" Q murmured, checking to make sure.

 

James shook his head. "Just right." 

 

"Tell me if I should do something different?" Q murmured, adding more pressure.

 

"Just..." James smiled a little. "Do as you would give a handjob to... say, Alec. I'm fine, Q. I'm not going to bolt or anything." 

 

"It's not that, I don't know what you like yet," Q stopped and licked his palm, before taking James in hand again. "I usually attract subs when I go out, someone new, looking to learn. So I try to be careful."

 

Somehow, James wasn't surprised. "Yes, but just... don't worry too much. I'll tell you if there's something I don't like. I'm not usually fussy about it, as long as there's nothing outrageous like teeth or nails involved." 

 

Q gave him a horrified look. "Not unless you request it," he murmured, pressing his body against James.

 

"As if," James chuckled, shivering a little at the proximity of Q's body and when Alec leant in to press a kiss to his neck. 

 

"Lay back then?" Q murmured, pressing himself against James's body. He started at the neck and worked his way down, pressing kisses to each pulse point.

 

James focused on Q, on the sensations he was giving him, and on how beautiful the lines on his face was. His body was reacting to the kisses, and James kept his hands gently on Q's hips, massaging gently there. 

 

"I like touching you," Q said, voice low with arousal. He bent to take James's cock in his mouth and moaned softly, arching against him.

 

James let out a soft breath, the heat of Q's mouth engulfing him entirely as he slipped his hands into those thick, soft locks, carding through them gently. 

 

Q swallowed around James's cock and looked up at him. James was panting, skin flushed, and  aroused.

 

"You have a talented mouth," James told him, groaning when Alec joined in and kissed him. 

 

Q hummed around him and nodded, not stopping his movements.

 

It felt good, as far as bodily stimuli went, and because James had already been teasing himself earlier, his blood was soon singing under his skin. "I'm close," he told Q softly, a warning. 

 

Q nodded and swallowed, teasing the crown of James's cock with his tongue.

James hissed and came, stopping himself from bucking too hard into Q's mouth though. The familiar sensation of orgasm tingled its way through his veins before settling into a gentle hum that eased out the tension in his muscles. But that was just it for him, always... None of the spectacular 'fireworks' that other people had talked about whenever they talked about sex. He had known this for a long time already. However, what settled the satisfaction inside of him though was the acceptance from Alec, and now Q, like there was nothing wrong about him. 

 

It was good. 

 

He leant up and pulled Q into a kiss. "Thank you."

"Will you lay down with us, let me sleep near you?" Q asked softly, licking his lips after the kiss.

 

James nodded quietly. "Of course." He turned to kiss Alec, too, before sitting back. "Same arrangement as yesterday then." He smiled. 

 

Q nodded and snuggled into his side with a content sigh. He ran his fingers over James's chest, tracing the muscles and scars.

Alec pulled the blanket up and draped his arm over them both while James played with Q's hair. 

 

"S'nice," Q mumbled, getting sleepy once more.

"It is," James agreed. "Sleep, Q." 

 

"Goodnight, you two," Alec murmured, squeezing James's hand. He raised an eyebrow at James to make sure everything was alright.

"Goodnight, Q, Alec." James looked at Alec and smiled, giving him a faint nod of reassurance. 

 

Alec nodded and settled in to rest, one eye on each of his lovers.

Soon, they drifted off to sleep, lulled by each other's warmth and presence. 

 

Q open his eyes to find both James and Alec still asleep, the sky just beginning to lighten. He escaped to use the bathroom and quickly crawled back into bed, the cold morning chilly on his bare skin.

Alec mumbled something incoherent and pulled him back to that space between them while James just quickly got the blanket over them again. 

 

"Too cold," Alec murmured, the three of them snuggling in again. The downside of being naked to bed during November.

 

"Too early," Q countered, getting warm once more. He put his feet between James's legs to get them warm again, flat floor chilly. The cats were purring at the end of the bed, having snuck back in while he was in the loo. "Nice lazy morning."

 

"You're glad that you got the weekends off then," James smiled, rubbing his legs together to get Q's own feet warm again. "Good." 

 

"Well, no one is suffering in the field because I'm off, so yes," Q agreed. "I don't like to sleep in knowing I have an agent out there who is vulnerable because I'm being lazy."

 

"Giving yourself time to rest is not being lazy," Alec said. 

 

"Well I used to have nothing to do but work, no reason to need rest," Q grinned. "Now I have a reason to fall asleep."

 

"Two good reasons," James smiled, chuckling when his feet gently brushed at one of the felines and they purred. 

 

Q stretched against him and nodded, pulling James closer. "You're a good pillow."

 

"The perks of having firm muscles," James teased.

 

"Yes, and good lips," Q grinned mischievously, leaning up to kiss James.

 

James grinned back. "I knew these lips would come in handy someday," he teased right back. 

 

Q hummed and just kept chasing James's mouth. "I can think of a few more good uses for lips like yours."

 

James raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" he smiled a little. 

 

"Such as on my neck," Q murmured, as Alec spanned Q's waist with his hands. 

 

"Already so eager, little one?" Alec teased.

 

James smiled in amusement, watching them. 

 

"Like this?" Alec asked, pressing a kiss to Q's neck. 

 

"Yes, just like that," Q said softly, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair, keeping him close.

 

Alec smiled and nuzzled a little in. "More?" He raised a rather teasing brow.

 

“Yes, please,” Q murmured, pulling James into the pile of limbs as well.

 

Alec smiled and continued to press kisses along Q's neck and throat while James just nuzzled and settled against the nape of the brunette's neck with a smile himself.

 

"You two..." Q sighed happily in their arms. "I'm quite happy."

 

"Good then," Alec hummed in approval.

 

Q stretched and yawned, before curling back up against Alec. "Fifteen more minutes, then I'll get up and make breakfast."

 

"What do you have in mind?" James asked, getting the blanket up to their chins now. 

 

"Omelets? And rye toast?" Q murmured. "And sex."

 

"All good things then," James smiled. "Or, you two can start on the sex first while I make breakfast?" he offered. 

 

"More sleep," Q mumbled. "Just a few more minutes, please?"

 

"No rushing," Alec laughed. 

 

"It's only a suggestion, Q," James chuckled. "You can have your beauty sleep," he teased. 

 

"Sleep, and coffee," Q mumbled. 

 

"We may as well let him sleep, and I'll help you cook," Alec grinned.

 

James hummed. "Sounds like a good plan. That way, you can sleep in some more." 

 

Alec put a hand on his shoulder and led James into the kitchen. "How are you feeling after last night?"

 

James turned to Alec and smiled. "I'm okay, Alec." He kissed him gently. "Don't worry." 

 

"Just making sure," Alec said. "I love you, I don't want you to doubt that."

 

James's eyelashes fluttered, and he nodded. "I love you, too..." He kissed Alec slowly. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this." 

 

"I am enjoying it," Alec cupped his cheek. "But not at the expense of you. I've loved you far too long."

 

James leant into the touch. "And I've appreciated every bit of it," he replied softly. "More than you'll ever know." A smile quirked his lips. Truly, Alec had been patient with him, more patient than anyone else had been, and it was one of the most beautiful things. 

"I just want you to know that you're my anchor, and I have no intention of letting you go," Alec smiled as he turned to start coffee.

 

James nodded before turning to start the omelets and toasts. Soon, the kitchen was warm and filled with the inviting scent and sound of brewing coffee and omelet meeting sizzling hot pan. 

 

Dante and Botticelli were meowing, miffed still for having been left out of the bedroom the previous night... until Alec stroked them and managed to find their food and get them that for breakfast. 

 

"Go wake him," Alec offered. "I'll plate up breakfast and get started on the dishes."

 

James nodded, pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder, and headed inside. He sat down on the side of the bed that Q was facing and watched him with a smile.

 

"Time to rise," he said in a teasing tone.

 

"I smell coffee," Q mumbled. "And food."

 

James hummed in agreement. "Yes, so if you want to enjoy them while they're hot, I suggest you get up now."

 

"Fine..." Q sighed dramatically and fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. The dark brown curls were still rumpled, and he looked like he was a child fighting sleep.

 

It was a good look, and James liked enough that he reached out to ruffle Q's hair some more. 

 

"I'm not a dog," Q mumbled, leaning up to nuzzle against James's cheek. "Morning, handsome."

 

"Feline?" James offered, teasing some more even as he leant back into Q's touch. He really didn't think his assessment there was wrong. "Good morning to you, too, gorgeous." 

 

"Yes, I'm going to come back as one of my cats in my next life," Q agreed, eyes still closed.

 

James smiled. "You believe in reincarnation?" 

 

"In some form or another?" Q said softly. "I don't want to believe we just disappear."

 

James nodded thoughtfully. "I honestly never thought much about it, other than the fact that we may become ghosts just wandering about... but that's a long time ago." Now he just didn't think about it anymore.

 

"But who knows?" Q said softly. "Maybe the universe just absorbs us."

 

"Like a black hole?" James considered this. "All I hope that it's painless at least." He shrugged, pressing a kiss to Q's lips. "Come on. Breakfast." 

 

"Morbid when I haven't had caffeine yet," Q sighed. "I'm  not awake enough to debate philosophy."

 

"Yep," James pulled him out to the living room. "We shall save that conversation later." 

 

"Thank the gods," Q yawned and followed, heading straight for the mug of coffee that Alec was holding out for him. "Morning."

Alec smiled, pecking him on the lips before handing the mug over. "Morning to you, too."

"You two are like sleeping pills," Q stretched and sipped his coffee with a sleepy smile, glasses fogging over from the mug of steaming liquid.

Alec grinned. "Only at needed time, I hope. Otherwise, that'll be no good." And James laughed.

 

"Really, I haven't slept two nights in a row without meds and nightmares in years," Q said softly, curling up against his shoulder.

"That's good then," James pressed a kiss to Q's hair. "Sit down first, I'll get the omelets."

 

"You'll have to stop spoiling me sometime," Q murmured. "I won't know what to do with myself when I have to go back to work on Monday."

"Don't worry; we'll be dropping by regularly," Alec said. 

 

"Yes," James agreed, setting the plates down with golden omelet rolls laid out on them. "You'll still see us lurking around." 

 

"I'd like that," Q smiled. "Are we still going to the BDSM demonstration tonight though?"

"Yes, I've made reservations." James smiled. 

 

"Excellent," Q grinned. "I'd better do my best to look presentable then. Did you choose what I should wear?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, and you'll find out about it later."

"Oh, a surprise," Q dug into his omelet. "I'd better shave and get myself ready early."

 

"Wise idea," James smiled, eating and chewing slowly. 

 

"You too, James," Alec smiled. "I can't take you out looking like the Quartermaster dragged you in."

 

"And how is that a bad look?" James smiled. 

 

"Covered in love bites is one thing," Alec laughed. "But if you go out with dried cum on your belly, someone might steal you. And I want you coming home with us."

 

James looked down at himself then hummed. "Well, at least there's only a little bit of it." He grinned. "And I don't think anyone would want to steal a sub with poor hygiene."

 

"No, I don't want someone stealing MY sub, who looks well fucked and satisfied," Alec smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

James smiled and relaxed into the kiss with a sigh. "Glad you approve, then." 

 

"Yes, I do," Alec growled. "I agree that I want you looking your best."

 

"Of course," James breathed. "I always do for you." 

 

"And tonight I have both of you to show off," Alec smiled. "Eat up."

 

James hummed and settled to continued his meal. Shame though; with his shoulder like this, he'd possibly have to wear a long-sleeved shirt, lest nosy people have unwanted thoughts about his shoulder came to be bandaged. 

 

"You going to make us match?" Q grinned at Alec. 

 

"No... But something complementary," Alec smiled. 

 

"He'd rather us look good separately than forcing us to wear something resembling one another," James hummed. 

 

"I might need to go shopping," Q sighed. "I own a lot of black, but probably nothing that fits your standards."

 

"I have seen your wardrobe, Q," Alec said. "Don't fret." 

 

"Exactly, I'll look like myself and make you look bad," Q agreed.

 

"You'll look like yourself, and you'll look gorgeous," James said.

 

"I hope so," Q said softly.

 

"It's a fact," Alec smiled. 

 

Q finished his food and put his plate in the dishwasher. "We have a few hours before we have to get ready. A movie?"

  
  


"Sure. Which genre this time?" Alec asked. 

 

"Princess Bride?" James smiled. "I saw it in your DVD collection." They put Princess Bride on and watched it, all curled up on the sofa with the cats joining them. 

 

"I could learn to need days like this," Q said softly.

 

"We all need days like this," James said softly.

 

"I've never had them before," Q admitted.

 

James wondered if it was rude to ask after only two dates and two nights spent together, so he only said, "You do now," he leant in and kissed Q on the cheek.

 

"Thanks," Q put his arms around James's neck and hung on tight. James held on to Q as well and patted his back soothingly.

 

"I'm glad I agreed to come," Q said softly, lips moving against his skin.

 

"We're glad, too," James replied quietly, a steady hand on the nape of Q's neck.

 

"I don't know if I'll ever understand why you chose me though," Q said, lifting his head to look at both James and Alec.

 

"You're brilliant; what else have we got to say?" Alec smiled. 

 

Q laughed, his dimples showing. "I don't think any one has ever appreciated me for my brains before."

 

"Their loss then," Alec said.

 

James couldn't agree more. "I think it's a very attractive quality," he said.

 

"So, I suppose I should get used to the idea of you two keeping me," he smiled, eyes bright.

 

"You should get used to the idea of being in a relationship with us two." James smiled.

 

"I'm trying, its a bit like winning the lottery though," Q said softly.

 

"It's like that for us, too; no worries," Alec smiled.

 

Q reached for James's hand and squeezed it. "I'm looking forward to tonight, very much."

 

"Me, too." James squeezed his hand back.

 

"I'd better get ready," Q said. "Shave, shower, all that. Will you lay out clothes for me, Alec?"

 

Alec nodded with a hum. "I will. I'll get our duffle bag from the car, okay?" he told James this, and the other blond nodded. 

 

"All of our clothes are in there anyway," James agreed. 

 

"Everything we need for tonight?" Q stood. "If there's anything I can do to help you get ready, please tell me."

 

"We've got everything," James nodded. "You just need to get ready." 

 

Q nodded and headed for the bathroom to shave and shower. He made quick work of it, his mind drifting to the evening ahead.

 

James, in the meantime as Alec was fetching their bag of clothes, went to put the dishes into the dishwasher first. Once Alec came back, and Q was out of the shower, it was his turn, which he pulled Alec into it also to share the hot water.

 

"I'm glad he's excited," Alec said as he soaped them up. "He needs a collar for tonight though."

James nodded. "I keep wondering if we should bring it up," he replied. "But I don't want him to feel like we're rushing this too fast. You know how it is."

"Yes, but a promise collar at the very least," Alec shivered. "He'd be prey to the whole town uncollared, the way I want him dressed."

"You're getting me curious," James smiled. "But yes, a promise collar." He sighed, washing Alec down.

 

"Nothing too revealing," Ale smiled. "But none of those layers he hides behind."

James nodded. "To be fair, Q-Branch is too cold to go without those layers, but you're right. He has a good body." 

 

"He has a beautiful body, and tonight he's safe to show it off," Alec turned off the water.

"I made the right decision, right?" James asked with a small smile.

"You did," Alec kissed him. "As long as you don't feel like I'm replacing you."

James shook his head, kissing back. "I don't."

"Good, now put on that outfit you packed, and let me see if Q has worked himself into a nervous wreck yet."

"I'm shaving first," James said with a grin. "You can go on out and check on Q."

"Q..." Alec stuck his head out the bathroom door. "I don't want you getting to nervous and anticipating worst case scenarios on us."

James did the same, shaving cream on his face, and a straight razor in his grip. "Yes. We'll take care of you and make sure everything is okay, so don't worry, okay?"

"Yes," Q nodded. "I'm nervous... Bit excited too. Alec, what did you choose for me to wear?"

 

Alec smiled and beckoned Q to follow him back into the bedroom where he had had the clothes he had picked for Q all laid out. 

 

"You like it?" he smiled. 

 

"Are you sure?" Q eyed the skintight black pants and mesh shirt. "I never wear those together..."

 

Alec nodded. "I'm sure." He smiled, encouraging. "Go on. If you don't like them after putting them on, we can always change."

"If I wear something like that... I get harassed," Q said quietly, donning the pants.

"Not on our watch," Alec said, entirely serious. "I'll break the neck of anyone who tries."

Q slid on the shirt with a blush, and tied the boots. "Do I meet your standards for protecting, then?" 

"There's no standards when it comes to protecting your partner," Alec said softly, coming closer to Q. "What I would say is that you look absolutely gorgeous." He smiled and kissed the brunette soundly on the lips.

"Thank you," Q smiled and pulled on a coat. "I'm ready when you two are."

Alec nodded, but he reached into the bag James had left at the foot of the bed once they had gotten their changes of clothes out, and took out a small box. "I know it's your decision to make, but since we're going to the demo, and we don't want anyone to think you're not with us, this is a promise collar." He smiled a little. It was a thin, simple black strip of leather, but soft, and the metal buckle well polished. "This is not a sign of expectation, or anything at all to make you feel pressured," he explained. "Just a bit of reassurance from me. Is it okay to you?" 

 

"Oh!" Q took it, face flushed. "I... Wow. I wasn't expecting this. And... Half of me-"

 

Alec chuckled, watching the lovely flush that was spreading all over Q's face. "Half of you what?" 

 

"It would be nice to make it permanent... Some day," Q said wistfully.

 

"Only if you wish so," Alec replied, gently putting the collar around Q's neck. "Okay?" 

 

"Yes," Q nuzzled into his hand. "Maybe you'd better use my real name tonight... It's Morgan."

 

Alec nodded, kissing Q's cheeks. "Morgan it is." 

 

It was then that James stepped out of the bathroom, all dressed, shaved, and ready. "What's going on?" he smiled.

 

"I told Alec, you should call me by my name tonight, Morgan," Q said, head still bowed.

 

"Oh." James nodded and headed straight over to where Q was, fingers under his chin and tilting his head up. "You look even more beautiful tonight, Morgan," he smiled, kissing Q softly. 

 

"Thank you," Q smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

 

"Despite everything, he has a good sense of fashion," James teased Alec.

 

"What does he have you wearing then?" Q asked, tousling his hair in the mirror.

 

"Plain old ripped tee and leather trousers," James said, looking down at himself. But really, the rips on the fabric had been redone by Alec, and the sort of revealing and not at the same time was tantalizing, especially with James's muscly body. 

 

He looked over to Alec though before taking out a box and handing it to him, his collar nestling inside. 

 

"You look amazing," Alec kissed each of his cheeks and fastened the collar around James's neck. "I'm lucky to have you." The shirt hid the shoulder bandages, while showing off the lines of his muscles.

 

James hummed. "Of course you are," he said in a teasing tone, sighing when the collar settled around his neck. "Because I know I'm lucky to have you," he continued softly.

 

Q watched them, a soft smile on his face. The familiarity and comfort level of years of trust was evident, and Alec kissed the hollow of James's throat above the collar. 

 

That cause James to shiver a little, that particular sensitive part of his neck that had always aroused that sort of reactions. He smiled; it was Alec who had made him truly comfortable with that fact, even if it hadn't caused him much discomfort before as he had just largely ignored it. 

 

James reached for Q's hand. "Shall we get going?" 

 

"Yes," Q shook himself out of the day dream of Alec doing the same to him, a well loved collar instead of a generic one adorning his neck.

 

Sensing something, Alec reached out and squeezed Q's hand, too. He had said it before: only until Q felt himself ready to commit to them at such a level, and he was entirely serious about it. They were not going to rush anyone into doing anything. 

 

They said goodbye to Dante and Botticelli, both seemingly less fussy about their leaving because James had already given them some treats, and left. 

 

Q climbed into the backseat, still quiet. He'd been to demonstrations before, but never with a collar on. He had a reputation as a safe someone to teach a sub their paces, never kneeling for someone.

 

"Are you okay?" James asked once Alec had started the engine. "If you're not feeling okay with this, we can always cancel."

 

"Yes, I'm excited," Q smiled. "Just a bit of nerves I suppose. I've never been to a club under this dynamic."

 

James placed a steadying hand on Q's shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?"

 

"Just have to make peace in my head," Q smiled. "I'll be alright. Bit more excited than I expected as well."

 

James nodded. "The first time I went out with Alec, I was excited and nervous myself," he told Q softly, just sharing a story, if nothing then to make him feel more at ease. "I had never knelt to anyone other than him, but even then, that didn't happen too much in private, let alone in a public place. But Alec was, is, considerate and he'll take care of you... Just discuss what it is that you're comfortable with, and he'll help you out." 

 

It was both reassurance and encouragement, and while James wasn't sure it was redundant, he didn't want Q to feel like he had to try and cater to them at all if he didn't like it. 

 

"Thank you," Q smiled. "I've never been public with my submission before. I'm looking forward to it, but I'm also a bundle of nerves."

 

James smiled back. "Try to relax," his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the nape of Q's neck. "What calms you, Morgan?" he asked quietly. 

 

"Music? Code? It depends..." Q sighed and leaned into the fingers. "This feels wonderful actually. I don't let people touch me often."

 

An automatic box suddenly ticked in James's head, something that he couldn't shake as it had already been long since ingrained in his mind. "Music is available," he said. "What type? Classical, rock&roll?" He grinned. 

 

"Rock and roll?" Q grinned. "Something old I can dance to."

 

James hummed. "Hotel California?" he chuckled. "Soft rock, old." 

 

"My favorite song," Q smiled. "First song I learned on guitar, actually. I'll have to torture you through my rendition sometime soon."

 

"Sounds good," James agreed, plucking his phone in and turning that song on for Q. "How's that?" 

 

"Excellent," Q leaned forward and laid his head on James's shoulder. "Nice soundtrack for any car ride."

 

James nodded, catching Alec's smile in the rear view mirror and returning it. "So you know how to play the guitar, huh... any other instrument?" 

 

"The obligatory piano," Q smiled. "A few awful rhythms on drums... I tried to learn bagpipes... didn't go over well with my neighbors."

 

Alec snorted a laugh. "That, you can ask James. He knows how to play bagpipes."

 

"Really?" Q asked, delighted. "I couldn't find somewhere to take lessons, with as irregular as my schedule tends to be."

 

"Don't listen to Alec," James replied, half amused as he kicked at Alec's seat a little. "Unless you really want to take lessons from me, who hasn't played in decades already." 

 

"Well, you know more than me," Q smiled. "The CDs are rubbish, I must say. I don't have an ear for it, so I have no idea if I'm making the right noise or not. And YouTube is even worse."

 

James thought about it, then nodded. He supposed he had already settled most of everything with that place after Skyfall burnt down not too long ago. "All right. I'll go get myself a bagpipe, too, then we'll practice." He smiled.

 

"And earplugs for Alec?" Q offered. "It rather sounds like a dying whale when I play."

 

"Only because you need to have more control over how much air you're allowing into the pipes," James said. "And he can suffer our playing just fine since he suggested it." 

 

"I can blow just fine..." Q snorted and burst into giggles at the unintended innuendo. "Oops... I did the breathing exercises."

 

"I'm sure you did," Alec laughed. "You got first-hand experience, didn't you, James?" 

 

"Shut up," James snorted with a grin before he turned back to Q. "Well, we'll have to see, don't we?" 

 

Q was still giggling as James parked. "Alright, I'm calm," he said softly to himself, checking his pocket again for his ID.

 

James smiled and got out of the car, opening the door for Q. "Shall we?" 

 

"Yes, Sir," Q squared his shoulders and took James's hand with a smile. "Lead the way."

 

"You don't have to call me 'sir,'" he smiled, taking Q's hand as Alec took the other one and led them in.

 

Q opened the door and checked their coats, and produced his ID for the doorman. 

 

"Do you want to get drinks while we wait?" he asked. 

 

Alec nodded and led them in, telling the woman who was waiting just at the side to the main pathway that led to the hall with a stage where the demo would be taking place the name James had used to make the reservations with. 

 

"Welcome, Mr Henderson," she smiled, stamping on the back of their hands with the number 9, their booth. There were only so many good seats after all. 

 

Q ordered them each a double Scotch on the rocks, and met them at the table, settling between James and Alec. 

 

The demonstration started with a lowering of the lights, and Q enjoyed watching the shibari. When the ropes were pulled tight at the intermission and the sub was suspended, he sighed softly and curled closer into James.

 

Those were good knots. It was specifically because of this very artist that they had wanted to go to the demo in the first place, and the elegance of it was not lost on none of them. James smiled and carded his fingers through Q's hair, liking the look in his eyes as he watched the demonstration. 

 

"Coffee?" Q asked as the lights went up. 

 

He frowned as one of the Doms at the bar headed directly towards him, despite the collar he wore. He didn't answer the greeting, only made eye contact with the bar tender and ordered them each a coffee.

 

An arm went around his waist, gentle but firm. It was Alec. "Do back off from my sub, or you're in for a lot of trouble," he growled at the advancing brute. 

 

"Your sub? Hardly," the man scoffed. "I've seen him out plenty of times without a collar."

 

"Doesn't mean shit, mate," Alec smiled. "Things change; although I must say there are a few exceptions to that... like your idiocy." 

 

"He had some cute thing following him off last month, don't let him fool you," the man gave a rather ugly sneer. "I doubt he's capable of being faithful for long."

 

"How... dare you!" Q's face lit up with fury.

 

Something with a pointy edge pressed against the Dom's back, right at the base of his spine. 

 

"Apologize and walk away," James whispered coldly into the man's ear. "We know everyone here, and if you don't do as I say now, no one is going to say a word when I beat the shite out of you." 

 

"Why I never... A sub who stabs on command..." The snarl was cut off into a whine with another jab. 

 

"I mean what I said," James leered at the man, all cold menace and rippling fury. "Apologize to our partner for that insult, and you may walk away with your body intact," he reiterated. 

 

"A-All right, all right," the bastard stuttered. "I'm sorry for saying that you're unfaithful." 

 

And James shoved him away out of their space right after that, glaring until the scumbag was out of sight before turning back to Q. "Are you okay?" 

 

Yes... I-" Q's hand was shaking so hard he had to put it down to keep from spilling the coffee. "I'm sorry. He's not taken no for an answer before."

 

Alec held Q's hands tightly. "Let's leave," he said. "I don't even feel like breathing the same air with that shit anymore." 

 

Q went lax against the bar with relief, as the doorman came over to apologise after ejecting the rude Dominant. "I don't..."

 

"It's all right. Just make sure he's on the black list. There should be no place for that sort of person." Alec told the doorman, arm still protective around Q. "Do you want to leave?" he asked, just to make sure.

 

"He'll never be allowed back," the doorman promised. 

 

"Let's see the second half?" Q asked softly. "They're using the floggers next."

 

Alec sighed, and nodded. James thanked the doorman, then went to Q's other side as they all got back to their table after that. 

  
"Thank you for saying something," Q said softly, pressed close against Alec's side. "I despise people who don't take no for an answer."


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Of course I have to say something," Alec muttered, still angry. "Even if you weren't with us, there's no reason why I shouldn't have stood up for you against such outrageous behavior." 

 

We... my friend and I were here last month," Q swallowed. "No one took us seriously."

 

"They should have," Alec said firmly. 

 

"We can always pick another club... one with a better community than this," James said. 

 

"If you have a recommendation? I only came to this one because someone gave me an invitation, the others were too exclusive," Q shivered. "But I'd rather not come back after tonight. Its not left a good taste in my mouth."

 

"We can get you into that club in Mayfair?" James looked over to Alec, see if he approved of it. That one was a well established place, deep in the heart of the area, and rather prestigious, as well... as prestigious as it could get. 

 

"That sounds good, a refreshing change from this... scum," Alec nodded. "We can head there now, still get a room for tonight, with a rack?"

 

James nodded and was already picking up his phone to call one of his contacts there. "Beatrice? Yes, it's me... Yes, we're coming over tonight, so be a darling and reserve me another entry ID? I can vouch for him. Yes, I'm sure." He smiled at Q before leaning over to whisper. "What do you want me to put in as your name on the ID?" 

 

"Morgan... Collins," Q said softly. "Its my... real name."

 

James nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Q's lips before retreating to tell Beatrice on the other end of the line just that. "All right," he said. "See you in 20." His eyes flickered up to Alec now and nodded as he hung up.

 

"Morgan Collins," Alec whispered in his ear. "Sexy mouthful, that," he smiled as they stood to leave.

 

"They're expecting us then?" Q asked, relief evident in the relaxed angle of his shoulders.

 

James nodded. "They are. No elaborate Shibari demonstration, but the usual show is on. And the crowd is much more civilized than this." 

 

"Will we have a chance to..." Q licked his lips. "Try out the equipment?"

 

Alec smiled. "Yes, as long as we tell them we're booking a room... They usually only do reservations, but since Beatrice is a friend, she always gives us lots of leeway." 

 

"If you want... I mean?" Q looked at him for a reaction.

 

Alec's fingertips brushed at his jawline. "Of course I want to," he said, voice a notch or two lower. 

 

"I'd like that," Q said softly, turning to nuzzle his hand as James collected their coats. He stayed tucked close against Alec's side.

 

Once they had put all their coats on and headed outside, James said, "I'll drive." 

 

Q nodded, not having the energy for a protest as Alec climbed into the backseat and kept himself pressed close to Q. He was almost lulled to sleep by the time James softly announced their arrival.

 

"Come on, Beatrice will have coffee for us," Alec nudged him awake.

 

"Are you sure you're not too tired, Morgan?" James asked softly. 

 

"No, just a bit of after effect of the confrontation, nerves," Q  smiled at the blue eyes agent. "I'd quite like the night to end better than that."

 

James sighed and nodded. They got out of the car and headed to one of the largest houses in that block, or any immediately surrounding blocks for that matter, the one behind adorned, black gates with a portico out front and creme-colored columns. 

 

The gate opened automatically for them once James had looked into the installed camera to identify himself, and the three of them headed up the steps to the heavy set double oak doors at the entrance that led to a foyer that had what seemed like a register counter just off to the side of it. The floor was polished marble, and there was a chandelier up overhead. 

 

This looked like some prestigious, member-exclusive fraternal house that rich people frequented. 

 

There was a woman behind the counter, and she beamed when she looked up an saw them. "Good to see you two again," she said before spotting Q. "Hello there, you must be Morgan. I'm Beatrice, the woman these two seem to think is at their beck and call." She went round and left her station to come over and greet them properly. "Goodness, you look exhausted, darling. Coffee? We have one of the most wonderful roast here."

 

"Please?" Q asked softly. "I got a bit rattled, had a bad confrontation. They had to step in and rescue me."

 

"Oh, they'd better, or I'll be throwing them out of here right this instance," Beatrice said, and she looked like she meant it, what with them having guards in suits around all on standby,  as she went to fetch all three hot coffee while Alec got them to sit down on one of those cushioned benches against the wall, just so Q could rest some more. 

 

"Here you go," she said when she returned, handing Q his cup and letting Alec and James get theirs themselves. 

 

"Thank you," Q smiled. "I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble this late in the evening. This coffee is amazing, thank you," he sipped it gratefully.

 

Beatrice waved it away. "Don't worry, dear. It was no trouble, as long as you're okay." She smiled. "All right, here's your ID." She handed it over to Q. "I'll give you a form when you're almost done with that, and you'll just fill our your basic information on it, like your name and preferred email address, so you can register as a member and receive a newsletter from us whenever we have an event, okay?" 

 

"Thank you," Q finished the mug of coffee and accepted a refill as he filled out the form. He paused briefly before listing JAmes and Alec's assumed names as next of kin, he'd hardly be back without them.

 

While that was done, James told Beatrice about the private room they wanted to book, and she scolded him for not telling her sooner, per policy, but eventually gave in anyway. 

 

"Would you like a themed room, or generic one?" he turned to ask Alec and Q.

 

"Themed? I'm afraid to ask," Q laughed. 

 

James grinned. "Well, there is a dungeon room, like any typical place. But there is also one decided to Shibari, too. Basically, a lot of tastes are catered here, and you can honestly act out a lot of scenarios if you're so willing. Or we can go for the generic room... Anything you want." 

 

"Does the shibari room have a rack?" Q asked, interest piqued. "If you want to...?"

 

"They do," James nodded. "We uh... We tried it out before. We'll book it, then? It'll be a good place to start off." And to this, Alec agreed. 

 

Beatrice thanked him with a smile, watching as they went through another double door to move on into the true interior of the place once their IDs had been cleared. There was a hall on the left, reserved for demonstrations and more formal parties, which was still going on right then, and one on the right where the music and club atmosphere was on full blast—however, the only indication of this was the small bit of music that still escaped through small cracks and the vibration humming in the air from all the action inside. 

 

"The owners paid through the nose for the soundproof," Alec said, leading them off down farther along the hall and taking right where two rows of doors were. They stopped in front of one, swiped their card, and got in. 

 

"Come here," James put a hand on Q's shoulder. "Just remember your safeword, and ours... use yellow if we need to slow down?" He kissed him softly on the cheek, not missing the flush of arousal and dilated eyes.

 

Once that was done, Alec dimmed the light a little, then he turned to Q. "How shall we start, then?" he smiled, encouraging Q to discuss what he wanted to try.

 

"I'd like... to be tied..." Q sat back and kicked off his shoes. "And I... could we try a flogger?"

 

Alec nodded. "Of course." He leant in, watching Q. "Would you like to try out suspension, too? I noticed that you enjoyed it a lot back at the demo... and you did say you wanted to try it out." 

 

"I'd love to," Q sighed happily, starting to undress.

 

Alec nodded and began to prepare everything necessary for this whilst James settled on the bed, watching them. 

 

Q folded his clothes carefully and knelt beside the bed, head on James's knee.

 

James carded his hand through Q's hair, calming and relaxing him in the motion while Alec got ready himself—shedding his shirt and exposing his torso, leaving only the leather trousers behind.

 

Q hummed softly and smiled up at him, a shivered of excitement running down his spine.

 

James smiled back, the dim light of the room accentuated Q's features, and he brushed his thumb over the brunette's cheek. "You look lovely, Morgan," he said, and yes, he appreciated Q's attractiveness a lot. And James leant in to kiss him. 

 

"Thank you," a blush stained Morgan's cheeks as James leaned in to kiss him. Time was slower, no hurries here, as James chased his lips and Alec tangled a hand in his curls.

 

James pulled away at his own pace, enjoying the way how Morgan's pupils were dilated, whether from the kiss or from the entire situation itself, before looking up at Alec with a smile. 

 

Alec pressed a kiss to James's lips, nuzzling him so, before leaning down to kiss Morgan, too, deeply and gradually, tasting and relishing in the softness of his red, red lips. 

 

"Sir..." Morgan breathed against his lips with a sigh, touching the bare chest.

 

"Are you ready, pet?" Alec asked affectionately, softly, while stroking Morgan's cheek, showing him that there was no rushing this.

 

"Yes," Morgan nuzzled his palm with warm lips, leaning into Alec. "Yes, Sir. "

 

Alec grinned, an excited and pleased glint glimmering in his eyes as he did so, and reached for Morgan's hand. "Come on then. Kneel on the bed for me." 

 

Morgan nodded and shed his glasses before kneeling on the bed. He bowed his head, the line of his spine pale in the low light.

 

Alec turned to James. "You okay?" he asked softly, and James nodded. 

 

"I'm happy just watching," James smiled, and with another peck on the lips, Alec join Morgan on the bed, its soft mattress dipping under his weight. 

 

"Beautiful," he whispered to Morgan, breath ghosting over skin, and began trailing soft, reassuring kisses down along his spine. 

 

Morgan stretched under him, muscles languid as he sunk into sub space. The feel of Alec's warm skin against the chill in the room had him seeking him out, reaching for contact.

 

Alec kept Morgan close, kissing down his throat, enjoying the scent there thoroughly. His hands mapped out the planes of Morgan's body gently as they went, giving himself a feel first before starting on the ropes, looping them gradually and steadily. "Tell me if it hurts," he said. 

 

"Feels good," Morgan said, stretching in the ropes and relaxing against Alec. 

 

Soft music began playing in the background, gentle and caressing, much like Alec's handling right then, and the man smiled at James before kissing Q again. He tightened the rope a little now to make the first knot. 

 

"I like it," Morgan whispered, letting his weight rest against the ropes. "How does it look?"

 

"Incredible on you," Alec said. "You're going so well, Morgan," he praised softly, starting on the next loops that would be supporting Q around the waist.

 

Morgan nodded and let his eyes close, trusting Alec to keep him safe.

 

Alec smiled, nuzzling Morgan a little as he began on the intricate patterns he had in mind once more, working on it with concentrated attention, ease, and fluidity until the crisscrossing of what could have been a loose hammock cradled Morgan's body, supporting him around the chest, lower back, hips, and knees. 

 

When Alec stood back to admire his work, he had to admit, he liked it. A lot.

 

"It looks beautiful," James whispered, coming from behind him. "Morgan looks beautiful with your rope pattern on him." 

 

"Thanks," Alec smiled, kissing him once. His attention was on Morgan again. "You ready, my lovely?" he asked softly, tilting Morgan's face upward by the chin. 

 

"Yes," Morgan opened his eyes, still unfocused without his glasses. "What should I do?"

 

"Relax and enjoy yourself," Alec smiled, thumb brushing over the rise of Morgan's cheekbone. "I'm going to pull you up and secure you in suspension now," he informed softly. "Does that sound alright?" 

 

"Yes, Sir," Morgan nodded, finally focusing on Alec's eyes. "I feel like I'm flying."

 

Alec chuckled, keeping a steady hand on Morgan. "Close enough," he replied. 

 

Once Morgan's lean but lithe body was up, suspended in the air in all its glory, he secured the ropes tightly and returned to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hand sliding into those thick curls of hair. 

 

"It feels amazing," Morgan whispered... drifting. "This is wonderful, Alec. Watching it was no comparison."

"Good," Alec nodded and began peppering every inch of flesh that wasn't looped with ropes with kisses. Finally, he reached to the rear end, and placed his hands on Morgan's arsecheeks before kissing them, too, and pulling away. "Now, I do specifically remember you mentioning something about a flogger."

 

"Oh, yes please..." Morgan groaned as Alec and James chuckled.

 

He'd dare say that James was the one more adept with using whips and floggers, or perhaps, to be more precise, he was proficient and beautiful with them, but since that could be a surprise saved for another day, Alec picked up the flogger and flexed it in his hand. 

 

The first strike came without a warning. 

 

Morgan exhaled, his body bleeding out the tension that it had been holding in anticipation. He sighed and relaxed, leaning unconsciously towards Alec, towards more leather.

 

The following strikes were like that, unannounced, randomly paced, but all with a steady pressure, and never lingered on one spot repeatedly. And Alec didn't stop until Morgan's arse was a lovely shade of flushing pink, resting one cool hand upon the swelling flesh and kneading it gently. "You did so well," he praised Morgan, rewarding him with a deep kiss. 

 

"Thank you, Sir," Morgan's eyes flickered open to meet his. "That was fantastic."

 

"I'm glad you think so." Alec hummed and continued to pet Morgan for a bit longer. "Ready to be lowered down?" 

 

"I suppose," Morgan nodded, regretfully. "Don't quite want it to end."

 

"And I don't want your blood to start regulating poorly," Alec said softly as he gradually began to lower Morgan down onto the bed. 

 

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Thank you for tonight, it's been wonderful," he said softly.

 

"Thank  _ you _ , Morgan," Alec smiled as he began undoing the knots. "You have been amazing." 

 

"Thank you for trying me," he answered, leaning in to kiss Alec's cheek. "Can I... What would you like, Sir?"

 

Alec hummed. He wasn't entirely sure. "We can stay here until next morning." It was only the matter of paying them the due amount. "Or we can head back first. What do you think?"

 

"I..." Morgan blinked at him. "I'd rather sleep at home, if it's alright?"

 

Alec nodded and kissed him. "And I'd rather be holding you at home, too." He smiled.

 

"Is that okay?" Morgan checked with James.

 

James smiled. "Of course. We usually do that as well." He laid out their discarded clothes on the bed and helped Morgan dress. "You were beautiful," he said softly. 

 

"Thank you, both," Morgan smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. "I really enjoyed it."

 

"I hardly did anything but watch," James chuckled and got Morgan back steady on his feet. "All right?" 

 

"Yes... Just still a bit out of it," Morgan nodded and stretched. "Best subspace I've had." 

 

James draped Morgan's coat over him, and smiled as he pulled him closer just as Alec came to kiss them both on the lips. "Let's head back, shall we?" 

 

Morgan nodded sleepily and settled into the back seat on James's lap. Once back at his flat, he wasted no time climbing into bed and pulling James down to use him as a pillow.

 

Alec chuckled and looked at them fondly while James rolled his eyes at Alec before pulling him into bed as well. "Let's sleep," James said, dimming the light a little. "It's been a long day."

 

Alec nodded and crawled in beside James, pulling the two close. "Goodnight, loves."

 

"Goodnight, Morgan. Goodnight, Alec." James smiled, settling in and staying close himself.

 

Morgan made a sleepy noise, already past the point of speech, but kissed James's palm.

 

James smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep," he murmured.

 

The next morning was cloudy, a usual London morning that boded well for staying in bed and doing nothing. The cats were curled at the foot of the bed, keeping their feet warm, and the rain was hitting the window panes.

 

The pitter patter of raindrops against windows filled the room and nestled in that warm, comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence until the two agents couldn't quite make themselves stay still anymore---it had already an integral part of their nature to always be on the move.

 

And so, each pressing Morgan a kiss, Alec headed off to make coffee while James started on breakfast.

 

Morgan wandered off to brush his teeth and wake himself up with a hot shower before joining the other two in the kitchen. He hugged Alec around the waist and kissed his bare shoulder before doing the same to James.

 

They both greeted him with a gentle kiss before settling down at the table each with his own plate of English breakfast, consisting of eggs, sausages, beans, and completed with toasts... And Alec's coffee.

 

"That's it, Alec, you can't ever leave," Morgan sighed. "I won't be able to function without your coffee, and James, you have to stay as my pillow."

 

James feigned a scandalised look. "Because I make a good pillow, but not because of my food?"

 

Alec laughed. 

 

"Well, your food too," Morgan said around a mouthful. "But breakfast is much better without a no sleep hangover."

 

"A no sleep hangover," Alec chuckled. 

 

"They're bad..." Morgan protested. "Soon to be followed by over caffeinated and over sugared jitters and panic attacks."

 

"Which is why we shall make sure that doesn't happen anymore," James said. 

 

"Sounds good to me," Morgan agreed, putting his feet up on James's lap and scooting his chair closer to cuddle against James's shoulder. "So... are all suspension racks the same? Is what we saw last night the best option?"

 

"That's more of a general type," James replied. "We can always have one custom made to our liking." 

 

"I was going to start sketching out options," Morgan hummed. "Just tell me what I need to incorporate, I'll buy the supplies and bring home my welding kit from Six."

 

For a second there, they had nearly (nearly) forgotten that Morgan was the Quartermaster who built gadgets and cars and explosives for them, some small enough to fit in a watch. 

 

"Sounds good," Alec smiled. "Tell us if you need any help." 

 

"Ideas and muscle," Morgan grinned, pouring himself a second mug of coffee.

 

"Not just muscles," Alec laughed. 

 

It was then that James's phone beeped. His work phone. They paused for a moment, and finally, James went over to pick it up.  


	5. Chapter 5

"Bond," he replied, tone changing entirely. 

 

_ "It's Tanner," _ Tanner replied, sounding a bit apologetic as he, and Moneypenny, knew enough of how James was supposedly spending his weekend.  _ "We need you to come in for a mission."  _

 

"When am I expected?" His eyes directed to the clock on the wall. 

 

_ "1030." _

 

"Understood." 

 

"Shit," Morgan swallowed. "Thanks Six, for reminding me that I rarely get a complete break from the real world. What can I do to help?"

 

James smiled. "They haven't called you in yet, so it should be all right." He kissed Morgan's forehead. "Stay here and enjoy the rest of Sunday. You'll be dealing with me tomorrow anyway." He grinned. 

 

"I'd really rather..." He sighed and looked at Alec. "I'd prefer to outfit you, be the one on comms."

 

James looked at Morgan slowly. "Are you sure?" he arched an eyebrow. "It can't be too serious if they're not calling you in. I can survive one day out there without you being the little voice in my ear." He smiled.

 

"Please?" Morgan asked softly. "I don't... I'd rather that nothing happen to you, now that I've only just found you."

 

James looked at Morgan before sighing. "All right." 

 

"I'll drive us there," Alec said, kissing them both. 

 

"Thank you, Alec," Morgan gave him a tight smile. "Make me lots of notes for building the rack."

 

"Notes notes, or reminder notes," Alec teased, rubbing circle into the back of Morgan's neck with his thumb.

 

"Both?" Morgan asked regretfully. "I really do want to build one. I just want... I'm scared, Alec..." he said softly.

 

Alec sighed quietly, the smile on his lips easing. "He'll be all right, Morgan." James had already headed off for the bathroom. "He's very capable, despite his destructive streak," he reminded. 

 

"I know... Knack for resurrection and all that," he sighed. "I like him, Alec. I like you both."

 

Alec smiled. "And we like you, too... Come on. I'll take you to Six, then we can head to Q-branch together." 

 

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time," Morgan smiled.

 

"Why thank us? We're all in a relationship after all." He kissed Morgan softly. 

 

Morgan nodded and gathered a normal set of clothes, with a cardigan, fingerless gloves, and jacket. 

 

By the time he was done, James himself had finished dressing, and was talking softly to Alec in the kitchen. The way he carried himself, and the air surrounding him, was different. He looked up when Morgan stepped out, and smiled. "Ready? Alec fed Dante and Botticelli." 

 

"Yes, thanks," Morgan nodded, distracted. "You will try to be careful?"

 

"As careful as I can be," James replied. "You will try not to overwork yourself?" 

 

"Yes," Morgan nodded. "I have R as backup for your comms for downtime. I just don't usually utilize her."

 

"You should," James pointed out softly. "You can't keep stretching yourself thin." 

 

"I know... I'll catch more naps, less caffeine," Morgan said softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

 

James turned to capture his lips slowly before letting go. 

 

"I'll look after him, no worries," Alec said, smiling. 

 

"I'm counting on you then." James chuckled, and he placed a hand on the small of Morgan's back. "Shall we?" 

 

"Yes, Sir," Morgan agreed with a small smile. He followed them out to the car, already on his tablet to find out more information about James's mission. "This does look like a quick round trip, sensitive data retrieval."

 

"Sensitive data retrieval?" James raised an eyebrow. "From which organization?" 

 

"It just says you're meeting an operative in Belarus, six hour turn around," Morgan checked the notes. "A human slavery smuggling operation, not government."

 

James frowned. "Just retrieving the necessary information?" 

 

"That's what it says, although you may need to bring the informant back with you, depending on the circumstances," Morgan frowned. "I don't like it."

 

"So the informant's cover may have been blown," he murmured, thoughtful, before settling back into his seat. "Well, nothing more unusual than my other missions." 

 

"No... I don't... something is bothering me about it," Morgan said quietly. "Oh well, I'll be on comms."

 

James raised an eyebrow. "What is?" he prompted, curious more than anything. 

 

"Belarus... so they aren't our informant," Morgan went through his data base. "And since when has MI6 concerned itself with sex trafficking?"

 

"If it's serious enough, they will," James replied softly. 

 

"So this is large scale, and therefore not so routine," Morgan muttered. "I figured."

 

It made him think that someone had infiltrated and corrupted those involved, possibly the informant as well in the process, from someone who wasn't of MI6 was rather bothering him also. Not that he was saying outer source of intel wasn't liable or important (Felix had proven this well), but still... 

 

He'd better wait until the debriefing.

 

"Aha," Morgan muttered as they got to Six. "You're retrieving someone on the inside, who was being sold. They found out that arms and drugs were also being smuggled."

 

The perks of having your Quartermaster as your boyfriend also,”  James nodded. "Any idea how that someone managed to contact us?"

 

"Not so far, I'll check when I get into Q branch," Morgan murmured as Alec parked. "Mind you, I'm still not pleased."

 

James hummed. "I can tell." He pressed a kiss to Morgan's cheek, and one for Alec, too. "I'm heading up first," he announced and got out of the car.

 

Morgan nodded and tucked the tablet into his bag, squaring his shoulders. 

 

"You really don't like this, do you," Alec said softly as James disappeared behind the door of the lift. He had been listening to the entire conversation, and he himself didn't quite like it at all.

 

"Not at all, it's too convenient on timing," Morgan sighed. "And this is the first I've heard of it? Any of it?"

 

"Timing?" He turned to Morgan, then nodded. "I haven't heard winds of it either." 

 

"The three of us are gone, and suddenly an informant appears?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Come on now... I'm NEVER off for multiple days in a row."

 

"Well, James did pull some strings with that, and it was due anyway..." Alec sighed; of course, Double-Os were one of the most paranoid creatures on the face of the earth, and of course, he knew James was just as cautious as the both of them were right then. "Is there anything else you can find on the informant and how they contacted us in the first place?" 

 

"They got in touch through a phone call... to the British embassy," Morgan scrolled through the information. They were able to name British nationals currently in the country, and their passports were traced and confirmed. Still sounds messy."

 

Alec frowned and sighed. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's get you to Q-Branch first." 

 

Morgan nodded and followed with a frown, still jabbing at his phone. "Don't like a damn thing about it," he muttered.

 

"I know," Alec murmured before pausing. "Temporarily switching the topic, we usually keep our relationship under wraps, for privacy and safety reasons, James and I... What are your thoughts on this, though?"

 

"Oh, I won't say anything," Morgan said quietly. "It's just... If someone is injured, there are more rights to see them if they know. But no one has ever stopped you and James so I suppose it isn't an issue."

 

"I rather think you can come and visit if you want to, since you are the Quartermaster." He smiled a little. "I just want to make sure that you don't feel like we're keeping quiet about our relationship with you because we're uncomfortable with it or anything."

 

"I'd rather not be the center of gossip," he shuddered. "I have no problem with people finding out eventually, but we don't need to take out an advert."

 

Alec nodded, understanding, and kept a professional distance from Q. "I guess I'll hover around like usual then." 

 

"I'm sure Eve will figure it out," Morgan added softly.

 

"What, Eve?" Alec smiled a little. "I'll be surprised if she didn't."

 

"I'll have to take her shopping, soothe her pride for not spoiling the betting pool," Morgan smiled.

 

"Which one?" Alec chuckled. "There are too many going around these days." 

 

"The one on who asks me out first," Q laughed. "Although there's one on whether I'm a bottom or top, sub or Dom, as well."

 

Alec nodded with a chuckle. He had heard of those himself. "No worries, all of us have pools just like those going around."

 

"Excellent," Q sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I suppose I should be flattered... but I really wish employees could find some other way to occupy their spare time."

 

"They're just too fond of you," Alec said. " _ And _ because it's difficult for members a SIS agency not to pry their noses into businesses that aren't there. It's in the job description after all." And a bit of gossips balanced out the horrendous things they had to deal with daily anyway.

 

"True," Morgan grinned. "How bad is it really if we bet a ton ourselves, and skew the polls?"

 

"Not much, since I did so myself too many times already." Alec laughed. 

 

Morgan chuckled. "Add a hundred pounds for me, and then let them catch us making out in the hallway. But we have to time is so James kisses me right after."

 

"How devious," Alec grinned. "I like that. As long as you're game. We can even time me kissing James." He chuckled. "It'll upset so many more betting pools, honestly." 

 

"Brilliant, enough to fund a weekend getaway," Morgan smiled. "When is he done with his debriefing?"

"Honestly, between the three of us, I'm sure we can come up with that sort of money anyway, but I'm always up for stealing candies from some amateurs." Alec smiled before looking down at his watch. "Should be wrapping up soon. He's always been quick with these things."

  
  


"Good, watch the cameras while I give him his kit... I'll come in here, and you can intercept him in the hall," Morgan smiled gleefully. "Make sure there's tongue, and make sure someone is watching."

Alec was enjoying the glee on Morgan's face too much. "Remember to erase everything so no one can trace back, and we can confuse the hell out of them."

"Oh definitely..." Morgan gave him a tight smile. "Thanks for letting me distract myself."

Alec smiled back and shook his head. "The least I could do really." 

 

Alec nodded and watched as James sauntered into Q-Branch, mission file in one hand and the other in his pocket, calm and quietly confident. It had always been in Alec's interest to observe this, the way James behaved and interacted with other people instead of him, for whatever reason. 

 

James turned the corner and went to where agents would normally be outfitted for their missions. 

 

"Alec, Q," James smiled and nodded at them. 

 

"Hello, love," Morgan smiled. "Play along," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss James. 

 

There was the sound of breaking glass, and an accompanying shriek from R.

James blinked, a brief sign of surprise, but a mischievous smile crossed his lips instantly as he pulled Morgan in and kissed him thoroughly, hand on the small of his back, and the sound of a dumbstruck Q-Branch behind them. Eventually, he let go, smiling and planting one last kiss on Morgan's nose, liking the flush on his complexion. 

 

He had never said he couldn't kiss, even if he didn't strictly find much appeal about it.

"Be safe, wear condoms and come home soon," Morgan instructed as he handed over the kit.

 

Alec headed out into the Q Branch hallway, which had a camera, showing a large display inside the branch of who was headed their way.

 

James chuckled. "Of course, Quartermaster," he replied before gathering the kit with a brush of touch over Morgan's hand before turning away, raising an eyebrow about where Alec had gone to. Some scheme was going on here, judging from what Morgan had said early, if the kiss wasn't a loud enough a statement of such. 

 

And so he walked out of Q-Branch, sort of relishing the bewildered whispers that followed his steps. 

 

"Come here," Alec growled, in full sight of the cameras, before pulling James by the jacket and kissing him till he was breathless. "Good luck, come home soon so we can spend the betting pool money," he strode back into Q Branch and proceeded to attack Morgan, kissing him senseless as well, until his glasses fogged. "Don't be home too late, Q, the bed gets cold," he said loudly.

 

James chuckled a little as he walked out. Indeed, those two really were scheming something after all. 

 

Soon enough, rumors were overflowing MI6, and as predicted, the betting pools were tipping and upset and new ones were being created as fast as people could think. 

 

By the time James landed in Belarus around four hours later, Alec was already collecting quite a sum of money from the betting pools, and rather gleefully so, too, especially at the widespread confusion. 

 

"Eve is quite angry she missed the show," Morgan remarked cheerfully. "You may want to bribe her with chocolates or something. She says that we're assholes, and she wants a private show."

 

Alec grinned. "Oh, with how indignant she is, I doubt just chocolates would soothe her anger." He looked over Morgan's shoulder at the monitor. "He just landed?" 

 

"Yes, and I've already managed to catch two people trying to hack the hall cameras. You were right to delete the footage," Morgan clicked on the comms. "007, you have your hotel information, and a car waiting for you."

 

"Yes, I see it," James said, scanning the environment before heading toward the car. "I suppose Alec has gathered good money?" He smiled a little.

 

"Yes, although Eve is already listing her demands," Morgan laughed. "And I was thinking we could sell the sex tape, buy a flat."

 

"Bold, Quartermaster. Bold," James chuckled, stepping into the car. "As long as your minions can stand the sexiness." 

 

"They're halfway between horrified and obsessed with who I'm going to kiss next," Morgan chuckled.

 

"Watch out for those who are suddenly wearing lip-balm out of nowhere, they may be thinking it's them next." James laughed. 

 

"Lip balm? Ewww," Morgan shuddered. "Is that a straight people thing?"

 

"You never know," Alec chuckled before leaning in. "When is James supposed to be meeting this informant?" 

 

"Three hours, enough time to get through customs and do a rudimentary security analysis of the site before the informant gets there," Morgan ran a hand through his hair. "Can you make more tea, R?"

 

"Of course, Q," R replied, shooting Alec a look before hurrying away. 

 

"Do we have at least a visual on it?" Alec asked. 

 

"We do," James replied. "Not much, though, other than a few satellite images." 

"Anything that will identify body heat signatures?" Alec asked.

 

"Yes, but let me worry about weak spots first," Morgan was scanning the cameras.

In the meantime, James got to his hotel without qualms... other than the rather strong winds, of course, but those were nothing, really. 

 

He checked his surroundings again before heading inside quickly, checked in, and headed to his booked room. 

"I have visuals on the hotel, and additional manpower on the street dressed as civilians," Morgan told Alec. "I don't trust trust the informant."

"Additional manpower?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "All our agents, too?" He wouldn't really ask how Morgan had managed to station them there. 

"American, but I called in some favors," Morgan nodded. "I did a hacking job for them, they owed me."

"Well-connected," Alec nodded. "I like that," he smiled. "As long as you think they're trustworthy." 

"I know things that can destroy them," Morgan gave him a dangerous smile.

Alec saw that and gave a wolfish grin himself. "Good," he purred. 

"For instance... Russian ties to the leader," Morgan rolled his eyes. "I might release the files I have just to save them the trouble of official investigation."

"Now, now, it's more effective to stoke what people would later call a conspiracy. It sparks more doubts in people that way." Alec smirked. 

"Conspiracy is all fine when you don't need an immediate reaction," Morgan huffed. "I rather think we need an immediate intervention."

"You know we can't really intervene, not without direct order." Alec smiled, sympathetic.

"Not as MI6..." Morgan shook his head. "I do contract work for Anonymous."

"Of course you do," Alec laughed. He should have known. "Does M know about this?"

 

"Yes, I've done a favor or two here and there," Q sighed. "Wasn't able to fix Brexit unfortunately..."

"We can't really fix everything, Q," Alec said. "Sometimes, you have to let things run its course..."

"I know... I just hate that there are times we can't fix mass stupidity," Q shook his head.

"I don't think anyone can manage that to be perfectly honest," Alec soothed.

"No... I realize... Just makes me sad when I can predict what will happen," Morgan shook his head.

 

"The downside to having a lot of intelligence." Alec placed a gentle hand on his back, rubbing a little. Morgan's underlings tensed a little, and somehow, it was rather amusing.

Morgan leaned into him with a sigh. "I'm worried, Alec." 

"About James's mission or the world falling apart at the seams?" Alec asked quietly.

"Shit. Both?" Morgan laughed. "James mostly." 

Alec nodded sagely. "Wise choice," he said, focussing on the screen. "The place looks a little shady," he muttered.

"Shit... I thought so. The tape is looped. James, get out of there," Morgan yelled.

 

James, who had been looking through the mission file again to prepare for the meet up in another two hours or once he was done with checking out the hotel room, stood, entirely alert. "Understood." He was heading toward the window when the door crashed in from the outside under a force strong enough to force it off its hinges in one clean move. 

 

"Great," he muttered, like this was some minor, aggravating nuisance, as garbled shouts of Belarusian filtered through the comms along with gunfire.

"Fire escape out the window on your right, two steps," Q yelled. "I have men to catch you, courtesy of Felix."

"I know where it is, Q," James replied, calmly enough, as he retaliated and disarm the charging men. There were more shouts coming from behind him though, and he turned just enough to see two running up the very fire escape Morgan had just pointed out.

Morgan chewed on his thumb nail as he was finally able to override the lopped cameras and see what was going on.

Many things were happening at once. Because the fire escape, despite the two enemies running up on it, was the more plausible route of escape out of the two available right then since it didn't seem like whoever was behind this had managed to station or mobilize their henchmen over to this side of the building. So, James was fighting his way down it while simultaneously trying to prevent himself from getting hit by the men that had already occupied his room and were then following after him. 

 

He shot and punched his way out of it, dislodging as many weapons as he could. At least guns were temporarily out of the game, as they weren't keen on shooting their own people.

"Dammit," Morgan muttered. "Not now. I won't allow it."

James used the situation to his advantage, drew the Walther, and fired, just before needing to duck to escape the mean swing that was coming from the towering Russian that had really literally pushed the fallen body of his so-called comrade out of the way just to get to James with a shout. 

 

They must really want to capture a British Secret Intelligence agent for some reason, he thought to himself and turned to his side just in time to see brass knuckles ramming into his side with a sickening  _ crack _ . 

 

It knocked the air out of his lungs as he let out a strangled whoosh of breath, blindsided for a moment. His feet faltered, but not enough that he didn't maneuver just so that, while he caught himself on the rusty metal handrail of the stairs, he could shot the remaining bastard that stood in his way. 

 

Just then, a car came to a screeching halt and gunfire opened on the Belarusians and Russians. 

 

James scaled down the rest of the fire escape as fast as he could during the commotion, bullets whizzing his direction as well. 

 

"Q," he said, voice tight and barely there. "These the assistance you mention?" he asked, referring to the car.

"Yes, quickly," Morgan was typing. "I've triggered the fire doors as barricades. I'm arranging for the informant to be brought to you at the consulate, for interrogation."

"Good," James growled, but his breath came out wheezing some instead as he slid into the car, whose door was already opened for him. "Drive." 

 

And they did, speeding away from the scene before the Russian could come spilling down.

"Do you need a gunshot stitched, or just a brace for your ribs?" Morgan asked, in calm quartermaster mode. "I'll have everything you need ready at the embassy by the time you arrive."

"Just the brace," he grunted, reloading his Walther with practised precision even as his grip shook a little, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. 

 

But barely seconds later, the sound of loud impact and swiveling tires filtered through the comms, accompanied quickly by more shouts and gunshots.

"Report," Morgan demanded, already going zooming in on the CCTV. "What's going on?"

It took a while, and some more shooting, but James finally said, trying to keep his voice steady, "One of them," he cleared his throat, "had the bright idea of ramming their car into ours."

"Can you get to the embassy?" Morgan asked.

"Heading there now," James replied, breathing heavy. "May take a while, though. The car's wrecked... And I'm sure the Americans would be happy when they found out that one of their people is dead."

"I don't care how they feel, as long as you come home safe," Morgan gritted his teeth. "I have a grey land rover meeting you to escort you the rest of the way."

"Where?" James hissed when those men were approaching a little too close for comfort as he used his Walther to shoot down the window of a boutique's display. The shattered glass and sound of bullet firing sent the crowd that had gathered to goggle at the supposed car accident into a mass hysteria, and he used it to disappear.

"Next intersection, they'll be coming from your left," Morgan jammed the street lights. "There. Stay in your vehicle, let them drop behind you and cover you."

James did and waited, his eyes darting around as he counted the seconds. 

 

Indeed, a Jeep came from his left and stopped, covering him entirely. The agent didn't need to be told twice before he got on.

"James, we really need to stop meeting like this," Felix Letter passed over a loaded weapon. "Just in case."

 

"I could say the same," James grinned, taking the gun gladly as the Jeep dashed away. "Any idea why they're so desperate to get an MI6 agent?"

"They want that new quartermaster. They want to trade you for him," Felix raised an eyebrow. "Word is there's nothing he can't hack."

James narrowed his eyes, neither confirming nor refuting that last remark. "What makes them think he'll sacrifice himself over my life?" he asked in a nonchalant voice. "I'm just a Double-O; it's a given that we have short lifespans."

"He's new to Six... It's a gamble."

"It's never just a gamble," James said. "No one sane would gamble that Six would allow a quartermaster to give himself up over and expendable agent. How did you find out about this information?"

"He asked us for a favor, I was already on the ground here," Felix pulled to a stop in front of the embassy gates and flashed his ID at a guard. "It's not that he's the quartermaster... It's that he's Q."

"Where did you get all of this information?" James asked, breathing around what could possibly be three fractured ribs, listening closely to what Felix was relaying him. 

 

"We've been after this group for months," Felix parked the Jeep. "They had feelers out for a good hacker. I'll give it to him, he turned down an obscene amount of money."

"Q?" James asked, watching his surroundings despite them already being well inside the embassy. "Do you know who he's talking about?"

"They run a human trafficking ring, but also drugs," Felix shivered. "We found out about them because one of the women died when the drugs bag burst. They grow the product here, and have the women carry it, usually by holding their children hostage."

 

James's expression darkened a degree, although he had of this already. Too often. He got out of the car and hid a wince. "Have you managed to pinpoint their location?" 

 

"Q was the one that traced it, they're a couple of hours away in the mountains," Felix raised a hand to get the doctor's attention. "Doctor Arbor, his ribs need taping."

"I think I can manage it for myself," James said suddenly; not keen on having a doctor fussing with him. "Q, send me the location, would you?"

Morgan did. "I still want those ribs taped before you head out. Please, James?"

"He's right you know," Alec chimed in brightly enough, and James sighed. 

 

"Fine," he mumbled. "Where's this is place then?" 

 

"A small village that was mostly abandoned," Morgan said. 

 

"We're assembling a crew to go while you get cleaned up," Felix said. "The informant was delivered here dead."

 

"I'll tag along once this is done," James said with a nod, suppressing a sigh upon hearing what happened to the informant. Needless to say, torture must have been used.

"Be safe," Alec cautioned. "These are people with no conscience."

"I don't think you need to tell me that, Alec," James sighed, sitting down where this doctor Arbor indicated, just a little wary, shed his jacket and opened his shirt. He couldn't stop himself from hissing when the doctor place an experimenting hand on his left side, which was already turning a deep shade of black and blue from the resulting hemorrhage in the aftermath of the brass knuckles. 

 

"Just reminding you that we want you home safe," Alec said,earlier joking voice aside. "Do I need to fly out?"

 

"No, you don't," James said immediately. "This is my mission, Alec." 

 

"I just want you safe," Alec murmured. "I know how bad you're hurt; I know you too well."

 

James frowned, and was quiet for a beat before he said, "It's just a bruise in the ribs." 

 

"More than a bruise in the ribs, and a few more bullet grazes," Felix added helpfully, as though knowing the other half of the conversation without really listening to it, and James glared at him. 

 

"Just be safe," Morgan laid a hand on Alec's arm. 

 

"I will," James replied. "I'll call you back once the doctor is done." 

 

"Yes," Morgan agreed. "They tortured that informant, raped her. She was able to get her children to the embassy earlier and they survived... But she didn't make it."

 

James was quiet as he listened, but he didn't make any comment on it other than: "I'll check it later," and turned off his earpiece. 

 

The doctor managed everything quickly enough, and once James was in a somewhat better shape than before, he got up and got his clothes in order. 

 

"Let's talk more about this," he told Felix once he had said thanks to Doctor Arbor.

 

"Your partner cares about you a great deal," Felix raised an eyebrow. "He outed himself as a hacker to get our help."

 

James frowned. He honestly needed to speak to Morgan about this... about compromising his own anonymity over the mission. This was James's job, and Morgan couldn't possibly keep jumping out in front of the line of defense just because of the chance that his safety was at risk.

 

"I'm aware," James said simply before spotting three little children down along the hall, playing (or perhaps huddling) quietly to themselves. "Are those..."

 

"Yes," Felix grimaced. "We... Are trying to decide what to do, how to tell them. Let me murder killers any day, but tell children their mother died to save them? I fucking hate myself."

 

James sighed. He understood the feeling too well. "At least we're heading out now to get the ones responsible for it." It was one of the few things they could actually do.

 

"Yes..." Felix looked at them. "We owe them that at the very least."

 

James nodded. "All right. Walk me through your plans."

 

"It's an abandoned factory, but the train goes by behind it every night, hourly," Felix checked his watch. "We're going to come in as the train goes by."

 

James nodded. "Have you figured out where the train goes to yet?" 

 

"Down along the river to some of the smaller towns, and  it brings the factory works back and forth," Felix said. "We're hoping we might be able to trace the informant's footsteps, bring the children back to be with her family. But the first priority is taking out the ring."

 

"We will need to secure their family, too, in that case, although I don't think we can say for sure whether the children have ever met their family or if the family would accept them in that case," James sighed. "Do you have visual on the factory?" 

 

"Yes, we have people on the ground there as well, with infrared technology," Felix nodded.

 

"I'll tag along then, as long as your boys don't mind my intervening into this," James said, as though he would actually back out of this should the Americans refuse his presence. 

 

"Not at all, we can use another set of hands," Felix admitted. "Your Quartermaster hacked into the factory surveillance for us, so once we're inside we have his backup as well. I'm disgusted that this took so long to come to our attention."

 

"You do know the government tend to make us focus on more of what they deem as international risks." James shook his head. "When are we leaving?" 

 

"We'll meet inside the door in... 12 minutes," Felix checked his watch. "This is becoming an international incident, James. We're looking at them expanding their export of sex trade workers to the EU and America."

 

"I'm aware," James nodded. "Otherwise, it wouldn't have reached us." He only wished that they had been able to save the informant's life, but they had been a step too late, and he could only hope that they were not a step too late in everything as well. 

 

"Are you sure that you're alright to participate?" Felix asked. "That bruise is nasty."

 

"I'm fine, Felix," James smiled a little. "And out of curiosity, how long ago have you known Q?" 

 

"A couple of years before he became Quartermaster, actually," Felix said. "We needed some help that wasn't strictly legal for a child prostitution ring that was operating online. Q was a hacker then."

 

"I see," James nodded. "Thank you." He looked down the hall again, and the children had placated elsewhere. "Direct me to the bathroom and I'll be right out?"

 

Felix pointed and went back to conferring with his tem about the mission.

 

James went and washed up for a bit, if only to get the sweats out of his face and to freshen himself up some. His side ached dulled, and placing a slow hand on it already had him hissing a little. 

 

He could do this. 

 

He turned on out the comms again once he had dried his hands and face. "Q," he called. 

 

"I'm here," Q said immediately. "Everything alright?"

 

"Yes," James replied. "I'm heading out to join Felix on the upcoming raid." 

 

"I'll have eyes on you then, I'm handling surveillance at the site," Q nodded. "You did bandage the ribs, I hope?"

 

"I did," James said, heading quickly, or as quick as could while preserving his strength as well, out to where Felix was. 

 

"Get a bulletproof vest and helmet," Felix instructed. "We're ready to load up."

 

James nodded and got the equipment. "Do you think they'll be alarmed already with that last encounter we've just had?" he raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Yes, we're going in with gas, there are masks in the vehicles," Felix said.

 

"Q, make sure that no camera around the premise is disabled so we can later identify who we haven't managed to capture or kill yet," James got his vest and helmet on. 

 

"Shall do," Q agreed. "I have you on a flight out first thing in the morning."

 

"If everything wraps up by then," James replied, climbing into the back of the parked vehicle after Felix and picking up a mask for himself, nodding briefly toward the people who were already in there. 

 

"I hope he really is able to do this with those ribs," Morgan told Alec softly. "The doctor said he should be on bed rest so he doesn't puncture a lung."

 

"Stubborn as a mule," Alec muttered with a darkened expression. He could tell the seriousness of James's injury from the way he breathed and the strains in his voice. "He always is like that." 

 

"A punctured lung though... That can be life threatening," Morgan sighed. "You two are a full time job to worry about."

Alec managed a grin at that. "Like babies?"

"No, I could hire a sitter if you were babies," Morgan grinned. "I don't trust you two. You'd drive a sitter insane.”

 

"Hush, it's classified information," Alec teased with a soft chuckle.

"Tell me he'll come home, Alec?" Morgan asked with a sigh.

Alec sobered up and placed a hand on Morgan's elbow, the most intimate touch he had given him after the kiss, and said, "He'll do his best to do so."

Morgan nodded and swallowed. "Let's bring him home then."

Alec nodded and focused back on the monitor in front of them with a suppressed sigh.

Morgan saw on the monitors as they arrived at the factory. "Felix, you have 72 seconds before the train."

The team moved out quickly. The group was directed to take care of the train while others surrounded the factory, and the rest moved in from the side, with James amongst them. 

 

"Q, visual?" he whispered.

"I see you," Morgan said quietly. "There are three heat signatures in the office just to the left of the doors... And I believe the main holding cells are downstairs."

 

Felix looked at James and nodded. After a few hand signals to get everyone into positions, they kicked the door in and began raiding the factory.

James made for the basement to count how many people were being held hostage. The stench was overwhelming, children crying, and people pleading in several languages.

When gunshots were fired, accompanied by shouts, the people screamed and huddled together. James cursed and picked one of the older members of the group and spoke to her, "We're here to rescue you. I need you to round everybody up and follow us out of here."

She shook her head and shivered, barely covered by a torn shirt. "No understand."

James frowned and listened to her accent. She sounded a little of Southern Europe, and so he tried for Italian first, repeating what he had just said while wishing that they had some blankets to immediately cover all these people and children up.

She answered quickly, the thick Sicilian accent a bit different than his Italian. She nodded gratefully, tears in her eyes.

He was glad and relieved, and just as they were helping the others up, James repeating his message in as many languages as he could possibly try to guess that they could understand right then, a few bullets ricocheted against the walls near them, and the children screamed. 

 

James hissed, telling the adults to calm the kids down first before telling the other people in his team to start forming a line of defense that would at least get these people out of here first before they became unwanted collateral damage.

There was a room at the other end of the hall, but Felix's mention were able to subdue the hidden mercenaries. Several children rushed to hide behind the agents once the cells were open, and James checked over each one.

They covered for the people, with James aiming and shooting at the enemies to ward them off, turning to check on them constantly to make sure that they were moving out of the factory as fast as they could without harm. 

 

"Watch out!" someone shouted, and out of the corner of his eyes, someone jumped out at them. 

 

Reacting upon instant instincts, James jumped and pushed the gun in the mercenary's grip upward, directing the fired shot to the ceiling. 

 

"Get them out of here  _ now _ !" he shouted.

Felix got the last few remaining children out, and onto the trucks.

 

"James, can you get out of there, or do you need help?" Morgan asked over the comms.

"Working on it," James grunted back, snapping gun out of the mercenary's grip before kneeing him in the groin.

Felix sent a man back in to take the mercenary prisoner, for more information.

James hissed and clutched at his side for long enough to get himself steady before moving out to the truck as well.

 

"Let's go," he said.

"Get the doc to give you a shot when we get back," Felix said sympathetically.

"I'm fine," James murmured. "Just get them to safety."

 

"We have, let's get back," he nodded. "I'm a little worried about the smallest girl, she's got a broken arm."

"I'm sure Doctor Arbor can quickly give her the medical attention she needs," he sighed. "Where is she?" 

 

"We have her in our vehicle, I brought along some food and she's devouring a granola bar," he sighed. "I hate humanity sometimes."

 

James said nothing and only stared out the beaten track outside as they drove quickly back to base. What could he say really, because the feeling was mutual.

"I have you on the am flight," Morgan said softly. "There's a couple of children that need to come back to London as well. Will you be alright with flying with them?"

 

"Of course," James replied. "You already had them identified?"

 

"Yes, I was able to get facial recognition matched with missing person's files," Morgan sighed. "There are three of them, three, six, and eight. It makes me sick."

"Arranged my seat next to theirs," he said, voice decisive but rather gentle as well.

"Safe travels," Morgan said quietly. "The doctor is going to check the tape on your ribs and give you a local anaesthetic to avoid any pain medicine that would affect your senses during travel."

"All right." It actually sounded like a good i—

 

The car abruptly stopped and the resulting gunshots had James bolting straight back up. "Get the children!" he hissed to Felix, jumping out of the car. 

 

Felix pulled the children between himself and the other guard, and called Morgan on the comms. "We're under fire, I hope you have an eye on James."

Several other men were out retaliating as well, and James was rounding to where Felix was. "Get the driver to move!" 

 

"Get in the car!" Felix pulled the children behind him and flung open the door.

 

Bullets whizzed back his head, ricocheting off the door, breaking the glass. Some of their men were falling down. "There's no time!" James started shooting back again. " _ Go _ !" 

 

"Get in, now," Felix gritted his teeth. "I need you to get them back to London."

 

James was silent for a split of a second before cursing and jumping back to the car, slamming the door shut and pulling the window down. "Drive!" 

 

The driver slammed on the gas, zipping back and forth across the street to escape the bullets.

 

James was leaning out of the window, firing back and trying to keep his aim steady, along with someone else. 

 

They managed to take out the driver and blew the tires of the pursuing car. 

 

"Alright, sit down," Felix told him quietly, getting the children buckled in. "We'll be back at headquarters in a little while."

 

James sat down, breathing a little labored, but he was breathing through his nose alone and responded with a silent nod.

 

"Are you really taking us home?" One little girl asked, face streaked with tears.

 

James turned around to look at her, and said, "We will do everything in our power to take care of it." He wiped her tear away, a surprisingly tender gesture. 

 

The little girl nodded, and held onto her brother's hand. 

 

They got back just fine this time, the rest of the way punctuated only by bumps on the road. And once they stopped within safety, James got down and helped the children out of the van first, along with the American agents that were still left alive, before herding them to where the doctor from before had assembled a team of other medical practitioners to help tend to all the injured and traumatized, wrapping all of them in blankets. 

 

"Wow, food," the little boy grabbed an apple. "Will we get a bath too?"

 

"You'll all get baths," a doctor said. "There are a few bathrooms here, but still not enough for all of you at once. So you'll have to take turns, all right?" she smiled kindly at him.

 

"I used to not like baths, but I'm itchy," the boy admitted solemnly.

 

The doctor nodded, her eyes glinting emotionally despite the smile on her lips. "Baths and showers are good for you. I'll help you with it later if you want to?" she offered. 

 

"Yes please, I always forget behind my ears," the boy informed her. 

 

"And between your toes," the girl reminded, still holding onto him.

 

The doctor smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

James watched and sighed, turning away. "I'll return the equipment."

 

"What injuries need to be tended to first?" Morgan asked softly.

 

"The doctors are examining the victims now; I'm sure all the physical injuries can be taken care of," James replied.

 

"I meant yours, when you get back," Morgan said. "Or do you need to be treated before the flight?"

 

It seemed his deliberate stalling didn't working. But well, he had known it wouldn't work anyway. "Let me get the vest off first, then we'll see." 

 

"I just worry," Morgan said softly.

 

"I know," James said. "But I'm okay," he reassured Morgan.

 

"I'll be at the airport, we'll be at the airport, I mean," Morgan said.

 

James couldn't help a small smile at that. "Good."

 

"James," Felix spoke up before pointedly looking at the floor where blood was slight staining the tiles under James's shoe. "Get that checked. And your ribs, too."

 

"It's just a flesh wound." James waved it away. "You're no better yourself."

 

"But at I am getting myself checked," Felix retorted. "And I'll fucking make you do it, too, if it means you can keep a better eye on the children tomorrow on the flight back."

 

"He's right, you know," Alec chimed in over the comms, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

James frowned. "All right," he conceded with a grunt. "It's not like I'm going to neglect it."

 

"Dental flosses are only for emergencies," Alec pointed out. "And there are perfectly efficient doctors and nurses there."

 

"No dental floss stitches and no bleeding on the plane," Morgan threatened. "I want to be able to kiss you hello properly without worrying about you bleeding out."

 

"Yes, sir," James replied, just a little exasperated, but that was nothing out of the norm. 

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. Follow instructions and you'll be back to shagging sooner," Morgan teased.

 

The minions spluttered in the background, if they weren't listening before, they were now. Avidly so, too.

 

James chuckled. "Who am I to resist then?" He purred, the promise in his voice close to tangible, even as they three all knew it would probably proceed no further than kissing and cuddling. 

"Yes, come home in one piece," Alec added. "The bed is cold without you, you bloody heater."

"Very well," James hummed. "If you insist." He smiled.

 

There was already a new section to the betting pool.

"We insist," Alec agreed.

"Really," a doctor was waving him over. It was the same person from before, doctor Arbor. "What would you do without me?"

 

He headed to where the doctor was. "Shouldn't they be your priority?"

 

"We've taken care of the more serious cases, so I can spare some time for you," Doctor Arbor replied. "Sit down."

"Yes, Doctor," James smiled. 

 

"I've already been given orders by two very stubborn men at MI6 that I'm to make sure you'll stay in one piece for the trip home."

"An interfering and fussing pair that they are," James said, sighing when the doctor pulled the makeshift curtain that divided the large room into sections, giving everyone at least a sense of privacy. 

 

He removed his shirt and let the doctor examine him again, the ribs and the few lacerations left by bullet grazes that he had just freshly acquired. 

"I think some steri-strips and a fresh binder will get you settled for the flight back, but I do want you to take it easy for a few days," The doctor told him. "Too much stress will turn the fractured ribs inward and cause a lung puncture."

James nodded. "Duly noted," he replied politely, keeping the dry tone out of his voice. He was very much aware of what would happen to nearly all injuries that might occur on his body. Hazard of the job. 

 

The man kept still as the doctor worked, on alert, despite being inside the embassy, to make sure nothing untoward would catch them off guard. After all, he had brought ruin to a lot of embassies already.

 

"Now, your driver is ready at the door," the doctor handed back his shirt. "They have loaded weapons for you, and a clean set of clothes for the flight."

"Thank you." James put his shirt on carefully, followed by his jacket, before standing up. "Q, which ones are the kids I need to bring back to London?"

"There's a brother and sister, and a girl with a broken arm, who is their cousin," Q told him. "They were abducted from an airport bathroom during a flight change in Belarus."

Names were given, along with their photos, and James memorized them while waiting for the children to finish showering. 

 

"Their passports and papers," Felix said, approaching James where he stood. "The tickets are there, too."

 

"Thanks," James said, opening the documents to check them all first, before sliding them back into the yellow packet. "You'll take care of the rest?"

 

Felix nodded. "We have notified the countries of the other missing children and people, too. They're arranging things."

 

James sighed. "Good..." he turned to the other man. "Thank you for your help again."

 

"My pleasure, James." Felix smiled.

"Hurry up and get to the airport so we can welcome you home," Morgan chimed in over the earpiece.

"Yes yes," James drawled with a smile before spotting the three children he'd be escorting home, freshly bathed and dried and dressed in warm clothing. They looked so much better now, and a part of his soul that hadn't withered up and died sighed in relief. 

 

He approached them, making his stance as non-threatening as possible, and smiled, crouching down to their level. "Hello," he greeted warmly. "My name is James, and I'll be responsible for taking your three back home to your family." 

"Really?" The oldest girl asked, eyes wide. "That's wonderful. When can we go?"

"Right now." James smiled. "Come on. There's a car waiting outside, and I'll drive us all to the airport."  He offered her his hand, which she took, her small hand settling entirely in his calloused and much larger palm. 

 

The agent squeezed it gently, reassuringly, and watched the brother did the same to his other free hand as well while their cousin stayed close to the eldest sister. 

 

"Let's go." He straightened, gave Felix one parting nod, and led them all outside.

 

After making sure that everything was okay, he got the children to settle in the back seats, buckled securely, checked the duffle bag full of weapons that was on the passenger seat they had given him, and left. 

 

"Keep an eye on the traffic for me, Q," he said, quickly navigating out of the embassy from a side entrance.

"Already on it, and the airline knows to bring extra snacks and drinks as soon as you check in, and once you're aboard," Q affirmed. "Just have them eat slowly, it's been awhile."

"I know," James confirmed, watching through the rearview mirror the children share the bread that had been given to them as snack on the way. They were eating as slowly as they could, as it seemed; the doctor must have given them instructions already, which was good. 

 

James kept his eyes on the road and the cars around them.

"You should be clear until you get to the airport, there's a blue sedan two cars behind that is there to protect you," Morgan told him. "One of the passengers will take your car when you get to the airport."

 

"Thank you," James replied, driving past all the traffic lights that conveniently turned green for him as he drove to the airport.

 

The trip was smooth sailing, as far as it could be, and James parked, helped the children out, and got inside to clear through customs first.

The children remained quiet and wide eyed, and customs asked no questions about their diplomatic papers. They were soon ready to board at the gate.

 

"I'll sign off for the flight, and we'll be at the airport," Morgan told him. "Flight time is two hours, fifty minutes."

"Understood," James acknowledged, watching about the bustling crowd, keeping the children close.

The children were too worn out to go far, the stress of the last week catching up with them. They fell asleep as soon as they boarded, the little girl clutching her brother for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

James maintained an eye on them and the coming and going of the people throughout the flight.

 

He didn't gently wake them until they were close to landing so the three could prepare themselves and put their seat belts on.

 

Morgan waited at customs with Alec, anxiously awaiting James and the children. His heart clenched as he saw James carrying the littlest girl, her arm in a bright pink cast. 

 

A woman ran for James, sobbing, and the little girl yelled "Mommy!"

James steadied the little girl down only when her mother was near and allowed the children to go to their families for their tear-filled reunion. He watched them only briefly, something odd curling in his chest at the sight of them hugging the children that were barely older than eleven, before quickly walking away. 

 

His face lit up with a smile when he saw Alec and Morgan there waiting for me.

 

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Alec grinned, and James gave them each a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home," Morgan whispered. 

 

"Good job," Alec hugged him carefully. "Let's get you home."

James smiled and nodded. "Let's. I can't wait to be back home with you two."

The woman came and hugged James, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, I was beside myself... I just had to use the loo, and..." She sobbed against James's shirt. "Thank you and your partner's, so much."

James held back a hiss when she brushed over his ribs, but other than that, he smiled and gave her a comforting pat before releasing. "It's the least I can do. I couldn't have done it without all the help and cooperation I received. The children were very brave."

"Thank you, Mr. James," the children said solemnly. Morgan put an arm round James's waist and squeezed him.

James smiled. "I'm glad I could help you at all." He squeezed all of their shoulders. "Now, you still have a long road ahead of you, and while it may be difficult, I only hope you'll keep on being brave as you are." 

Morgan smiled as they walked towards the exit. "Nice to know you're still a hero," he teased.

"Hardly," James snorted, shaking his head. 

"I think that mother and children would disagree," Alec shrugged. "Bit of perspective."

"Well they wouldn't be saying that if they happen to see what I do besides rescuing the children," James said, tone light enough. "Did you have fun teasing your minions, Morgan?" He grinned changing the subject.

"I did, they have all bet their paychecks, and are in a dither," Morgan grinned. "Let's go home."

"And I let you know, I got quite a sum myself, and the people were quite sore losers." He laughed before leading to where his car parked and herded them both to the backseats. 

"Their loss for being shitty spies," Morgan grinned. "How did they miss it all?"

"Mostly, they bet it would be some woman," Alec chuckled. "I'm rather hurt that the possibility of it being me was only 16%." He feigned a heartbroken tone as he drove them home. "Morgan's got 31%. But really, fools." He all but cackle.

"Nice, I do hope you collected a pile large enough for a good trip to the liquor store, my cabinet is empty with you two," Morgan laughed.

"Hey, we haven't touched a single drop of your liquor." Alec laughed. 

"Well... The supply needs restocking. I haven't been home long enough to do it lately," Morgan admitted.

James turned to Morgan. "I don't think you'll have to worry about us filling up the supplies for you, especially the liquor." He chuckled, not asking about Morgan's moving in with them just yet because this thing between them was still new and probably fragile and he didn't want to rush it.

"Well... I ate the last bag of crisps, and there's no more condiments in the fridge... Sheets are dirty..." Morgan sighed. "Ugh. Can I just stay at yours for tonight? I don't feel like dealing with it."

Alec laughed. "Maybe we'll help you deal with it later."

"Ugh. Yeah. After I collapse?" Morgan unlocked the car and helped James in.

"Don't even think we'll let it come to you collapsing," James said. "Or you can give us the key, and we'll come by when we have the time?"

"I think sleep might make it easier," Morgan yawned. "Right now the whole prospect is too intimidating."

"Rest," James said, pulling Morgan closer. "We'll wake you up when we're home."

"Sounds good," he said, face buried in James's shirt.

 

"You're coming with us," Alec added for good measure. Just tell me if the cats need anything."

"They would okay, right? Or do we need to stop by and fetch them just to be sure?" James asked, petting Morgan's hair.

"It depends how long you plan to keep me for?" Morgan said softly. "They'll be fine for the night."

James was quiet for a beat before he said, "For as long as you are willing, Morgan." 

"I hardly want to impose... But? I'd love to stay," he admitted softly. "I've been dreading the weekend ending."

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, Morgan... It was never meant to be a short-term offer," James reassured with a squeeze.

"But... Asking me to stay, to bring my cats... That's a whole lot more than- well, it feels unreal," he protested.

"If we're going to be in a relationship with you, then we're going to take everything in, Morgan," James said softly. "It's not like you're moving in with some innocent blokes. We're Double-Os. We have more problems than your average human beings, and you said that you've been wanting a bigger place yourself." He shrugged. "It's rather practical, in my opinion... As long as you're okay with it."

"I'd... I'd really like that," he whispered. "As long as you're sure you won't get tired of me being underfoot."

"If that is the case, we wouldn't have proposed in the first place, Morgan."

"It sounds rather too good to be true," Morgan got comfortable, lying against James. "Don't pinch me just yet?"

 

"Not unless you ask nicely for it," James teased, holding Morgan close.

 

* * *

 

That night, they settled for takeaways and an early night in after watching the telly for a bit to wind down.

"This is amazingly domestic," Morgan murmured around a mouthful of crisps, feet tucked beneath James on the sofa.

"It's the surprising bit, isn't it?" Alec chimed in. "Most bet we tend to go to shady clubs or whatever in our downtime."

"You two need a sitter," Morgan shook his head. "I rest my case. But the club you took me to was far from seedy."

"Well, it's not like we sneak into paintball ranges illegally or anything," James said, as though they hadn't been blacklisted from most of the nearby ranges already. "And yes, it's private enough, and the people there practise discretion at a level we find comfortable." 

 

"Less likely to meet dicks," Alec muttered, clearly referring to the disgrace of a dom from before. 

"Everyone should be so lucky to have Dom's like you two," Morgan sighed happily. "And I want to see you wield a whip, James."

"Gladly, as long as you want me to," James smiled. He had always enjoyed the precision that came with whips... And the crisp cracks that they made, done the right way. 

"Well of course... I got to test out Alec's prowess... Your turn," Morgen wiggled sleepily closer to him.

James hummed with a smile. "Shall we transfer this to the bed?"

 

They managed to drag all three of themselves into the bedroom after some brief cleanups and ended up tumbling into bed in no time. 

"This is quite nice. 'I'd like to be whipped please', and presto, I get two handsome blokes carrying me off to bed," Morgan grinned.

Alec laughed. "Good thing then," he said, watching keenly as James settled himself down. 

 

"We'll make it a date then, once I can turn a bit more conveniently," James replied.

 

"Without wincing you mean?" Alec added brightly and grinned when James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, exactly," Morgan agreed.

 

***

 

James's ribs healed slower than they wanted, but by the time the three of them had several days off again together, the pain had faded to a dull ache. Morgan met James at the door in a tight pair of black trousers, and no shirt, and took his coat.

"Thank you," James smiled, pressing a kiss to Morgan's lips. "You look great."

 

"Thank you," Morgan smiled. "I laid out supper, I took the liberty of ordering for us. Alec is just showering."

James smiled. "We have the time to sit down a little then, if you're not doing anything?"

"Everything is ready," Morgan offered him a mug of coffee.  James accepted it and pulled Morgan into his arms.

"I've been looking forward to tonight," Morgan murmured.

 

"He certainly has..." Alec poked his head out of the bedroom, wrapped in only a towel. "He was running around like the Queen was coming tonight, making the apartment look perfect, and cooking us a five course meal of finger foods."

"You outdo yourself." James smiled. "Even the Queen would feel flattered to be honest." He turned to kiss Alec, too, when he padded over. 

"Took you long enough, he's been wandering around the flat in only trousers, with nothing underneath I might add, for the better part of an hour," Alec nipped at James's throat.

James shivered a little, the feeling of Alec's soft, moist lips on his skin drawing a breath from him. "Not a good side-effect on you, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Made him pace like a jungle cat," Morgan brought him a mug of coffee as well. "I thought we could eat at the coffee table, sitting on the floor."

 

"That's a good idea," Alec growled and nipped at Morgan's ear. 

 

"Easy, easy," Morgan brought in a tray of shrimp cocktails. "I promise, you'll getting to come, Alec."

 

"Tease," Alec accused, and James laughed and helped Morgan with laying out the food once he had shrugged his jacket off. 

 

"These look really good, Morgan," James said, smiling. 

 

"Thank you," he smiled. "I took the liberty of leaving work early to get ready. I've been chasing Alec out of the kitchen endlessly."

 

James made a face. "He always steals bits and pieces of food whenever he thinks I'm not looking." He narrowed his eyes at Alec, who pretended to look innocent, which, by Double-Os' standards, was near nonexistent. "Yes, you." 

 

Morgan ate his own shrimp carefully, alternating between feeding Alec and James. "He got thrown out of the kitchen when I got out the blow torch."

 

"Oh yes, the first time I made creme brulee, he nearly burnt down the kitchen," James said, feeding Morgan a bit of shrimp as well. 

 

Alec huffed. "I'm not that irresponsible." 

 

"You were banned to go sort laundry," Morgan reminded. "He wanted to try different type of fuel on each of ours make comparisons."

 

James shot Alec a look, and Alec just pressed a shrimp to his lips. James chewed on it anyway. "We're going to find something for you to do without you cocking it up."

"There's always carpentry?" Alec shrugged. "But not much call for it in London."

"Housework, Alec," James said. "Housework. One where you don't titter too close to either burning something down or making it explode." 

 

"And no feeding the Roomba marbles either," Morgan got up to get their soup. "That was the worst noise I've ever heard."

 

"I didn't do it on purpose," Alec denied. "You can count that as some sort scientific result?" 

 

"Alec, there is no reason, scientific or otherwise, for there to be marbles in this flat," Morgan set mugs of lobster bisque in front of each of them.

 

"They're shiny and pretty?" Alec tried. 

 

"You're a bloody magpie," Morgan leaned against James.

 

Alec laughed and James couldn't stop himself either. "You have no idea, Morgan," James said, wrapping his arm around Morgan. 

"Oh, believe me," Morgan sighed. "I do the wash, remember? Bottle caps, match books, shot glasses, coins... One day I found a soy dish from a sushi restaurant."

 

"Oh, he used to have a treasure troves of them. I had to throw out most of it and kept only the nicer ones." James grinned. 

 

Alec looked like he was pouting. "You two are mean."

 

"Oh lord... Good thing I made dinner at home," Morgan brought back a tray of mini spinach quiches.

 

"Just make sure he's within your peripheral vision whenever he's home and you'll be fine," James teased just as Alec leant over and nipped at his neck. 

 

"Are you sure?" he growled with a grin. 

 

James said: "Surer than your impatience," and pecked him on the lips.

 

"Eat," Morgan smiled indulgently. "You two are like a cross between toddlers and a comedy show."

 

"That's not quite the image I was aiming for," Alec laughed. 

 

"Oh, you think more of it as courting gifts, I'm sure," Morgan kissed his cheek.

 

"Yes. All the best courting gifts." Alec winked, kissing him back. "And the food is amazing, Morgan."

 

"Thank you," Morgan smiled. "I told you if you stayed out of the kitchen I'd make a meal worth eating."

 

He went and fetched a plate of lamb for each of them, cut along between the bones so they could be picked up.

 

"You weren't kidding about the five course meal," James said, very flattered and impressed. 

 

"I told you so," Alec grinned.

 

"I do have a few domestic talents," Morgan gave them a shy smile. "After the Alec wrangling, this was nothing."

 

"I don't doubt it," James chuckled. "This is wonderful, Morgan."

 

"Just wait until dessert," Morgan smiled broadly. "I'm glad you like it."

 

"Now you're making me curious," James smiled and fed Morgan a piece. Everything tasted heavenly.

 

"Just creme brulee," Morgan smiled.

 

"With berries, and an espresso ganache," Alec tattled.

 

"Damn," James chuckled. "I need to up my game."

"I had all afternoon," Morgan murmured. "Next time I'm waiting till Alec is gone. Would have taken half the time."

 

"You two are so determined to burn me, seriously," Alec huffed. 

 

"Only the truth," Morgan brought out dessert and coffee.

 

James patted Alec's shoulder to cheer him up but aborted the mission when he saw the creme brulee. 

 

"Traitor," Alec sneered, and James hummed.

 

"Christ, this is good," the man said, like he hadn't heard anything. 

 

"See, Alec? I told you. No one wanted any experiments done on this recipe," Morgan scolded.

 

"What? I was only trying to spice things up!" Alec protested. 

 

"I think you've done enough of spicing things up by just being yourself, Alec," James deadpanned. 

 

Morgan chuckled and shook a dish cloth at him. "Stay away from my cooking."

 

"Are you exorcising me?" Alec looked barely as scandalized as he sounded. 

 

"We'll need salt then," James decided. "There's still enough rock salt left." 

 

"And sulfur," Morgan grinned. "I think I have graveyard dirt somewhere."

 

"I think we've still got a handful of red beans in one of the cupboards, too," James said, motioning as though he was standing up.

 

"Fuck you two," Alec said, goodnaturedly of course.

 

"Tch tch," James clicked his tongue. "One at a time, Alec. One at at time."

 

"Yes... Tonight James gets to play first," Morgan scolded. "But I already promised you'd come."

 

James smiled triumphantly before leaning in and kissing Alec on the lips. "Come now, you can cease your sulking."

 

"Fiiiiiine," Alec huffed. "But it better be a good show."

 

"Have I ever given you anything less?" James raised an eyebrow.

 

"No..." Alec admitted. "You're in for a treat, Morgan. He's a master with a whip."

 

"He's flattering me, of course," James smiled. "But I won't be one to refute such a high praise." 

 

"I promise," Alec told Morgan, kissing his cheek. "You did a wonderful job today, James will give you a fine time for it."

 

"That I myself promise as well." James smiled, pressing a kiss to Morgan's other cheek.

 

"I'll just load the dishwasher," Morgan cleared his throat.

 

"No no. Alec can manage that," James said, holding Morgan's wrist gently. "You, my lovely, have done enough work for the night. I want you to go into the bedroom and wait for me there." 

 

"Yes, Sir," Morgan bowed his head, pulse racing in his throat.

 

James smiled, pressed a swift kiss to Morgan's lips. "Kneel on the bed and keep your eyes close for me," he instructed and watched as Morgan left. He stood to gather all that was left of their dinner and brought it over so Alec could load up the dishwasher. 

 

"Hurry up and you won't miss a second," he teased as he pulled away, sauntering after Morgan.

 

Morgan undressed and knelt quietly, his eyes closed. His heart was pounding, but he stayed where James had told him, waiting for any sound.

 

The door opened not too long after, soft feet padding on the floor deliberately just loud enough for Morgan to hear and trace along and heading toward the wardrobe first. There were sounds of drawers opening, and distinctly, the door to the bedroom spontaneously clicked shut then. The charge in the air was almost palpable, tingling on the skin, and softly the mattress in front of Morgan dipped. 

 

"You look beautiful," came the husk of James's voice, and a kiss pressed to his lips, fingers winding into his hair.

"Thank you, Sir," Morgan breathed, his skin tight with anticipation. He leaned his head back against James's chest. "I hope you enjoyed dinner."

James's hand mapped out the front of Morgan's exposed torso, light touches, just building more of that crackling anticipation he could feel emitting from under the man's skin. "It was wonderful," he replied, lips just behind the shell of the brunette's ear. "You outdid yourself."

"I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to do something special as a thank you," Morgan sighed.

James allowed his fingers to ghost over Morgan's bobbing Adam's apple. "Thank me for what?"

"For being so good to me, for giving me a place in your lives," Morgan chased James's fingers with his lips. "It's better than I could have imagined." 

"I'm glad you think so." The side of the whip's handle nudged up against Morgan's side, trailing smooth skin. "We're very fortunate to have you in our relationship as well."

Morgan nodded, breath loud in his own ears. "I'm happy to be a part of your relationship."

"So are we." James smiled, pulling away just so. "Ready?"

"Yes, please," Morgan let a note of longing tone his voice. "Is it just you and me...?"

"For this part, Alec is only here to watch," James replied. "Are you okay with that? And tell me your safeword again, Morgan." 

 

He still remembered it starkly in his mind, but he needed to hear Morgan say it again, in a form of reminding himself as well, to make sure they were all on the same page here.

"That's fine. Eggplant, Sir," Morgan said. He could feel James moving around him in a circle, the heat of him.

James prowled almost like a predator, his eyes burnt bright as he took the entirety of Morgan's elegance and beauty in—the arch of his back, the ladder of his spine, his pale and unblemished complexion, and the narrow slender of his waist. 

 

Everything made up a very beautiful picture that he appreciated a lot. 

 

He settled his feet and stopped behind Morgan a while later before assuming position. He flex the whip, letting it uncoil and spilt from his restraint up until then onto the floor, potent like a sleeping serpent, but also very tame and within his control as well, its leather gleaming intimately under the dim light, almost humming as it waited for him to wield it. 

 

And he did, the first flick of his wrist and it cracked in the air—a warning as to what was about to come—and the second time it rippled in his grip, it was real this time, the whip hissing through air and licking at Morgan's back. The subsequent welt blooming pink and rapidly red on his skin, only enough force that would create imprint without tearing through skin, and it was a lovely shade on him.

Morgan exhaled sharply and his tongue darted out to wet his pink lips. 

 

"One, Sir."

James smiled, pleased that Morgan had taken upon himself to count, even as he James hadn't asked that of him. The whip cracked again, and this time, the tip landed precisely just below where the first one had landed. His keen eyes were on Morgan, observing his body language in search of any distress that he should be picking up on.

"Two, Sir," Morgan sighed. "That feels excellent."

And James didn't stop after that, still paying close attention onto Morgan, of course, until there was a handful of marks scattered evenly across his lover's back. He stood back and observed his handy work for long enough before coming back up to Morgan, laying the whip down, and pulling him gently closer to him.

 

"You did well," he murmured, steady hand in Morgan's curls while the other traced along the edge of one welts. "Let me get you some cream for this."

"Feel like I'm flying," Morgan murmured, lying on his folded arms on his stomach on the bed. "S'nice."

Alec replaced James on the bed, kissing Morgan gently along the nape of his neck while James put away the whip.

"Did you enjoy watching?" Morgan asked softly. "You were right, he's brilliant with that whip."

Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to Morgan's lips. "I had a great time. You two were amazing." 

 

James slid back into bed then and began spreading cream gently on Morgan's back. He smiled and nuzzled the brunette's curls.

"How would you like me?" Morgan leaned in to kiss Alec. "I feel like butter, I'm going to melt away."

 

"Give yourself a few minutes to come down off the adrenaline," Alec chuckled.

"He's right, Morgan," James chuckled himself. "Rest. We can just sleep now for all I care, and worry about the rest either."

"But I want..." Morgan kissed his way down Alec's chest. "I want you."

 

Alec almost purred. "How do you want me, then?" He traced his finger along Morgan's jaw.

"Don't..." Morgan stared at him. "In my mouth."

 

"Don't what, love?" Alec asked softly, watching him.

"Don't care... Just want you," Morgan said softly, leaning up to steal a kiss.

Alec leaned in and kissed him fully, nipping and exploring with his tongue, finger caressing long Morgan's jawline.

Morgan leaned against him, quite content to have those hands on his skin. 

 

James smiled, wrapped up applying the salve, and just lay back down next to them, watch the two kiss and Alec trailed lower and lower on Morgan's body.

"You two..." Morgan murmured. "You drive me mad."

"In a good way, I hope," James said, pressing a kiss to the back of Morgan's neck.

"Yes... Feels wonderful," Morgan nodded. "Alec lay back," he pushed the other man down and kissed his way down his throat.

Alec allowed him that, observing with his pupils dilated and breathing somewhat ragged.

Morgan licked a path down Morgan's ribs, down to suck a bruise onto his left hip bone.

Alec groaned, nostrils flaring as arousal took an uptick in his veins. He wondered what Morgan's plans were, and he was patient enough to find out about them.

Morgan gave him soft kitten licks down his thighs, before nosing at his erection to bathe it with his tongue as well.

Alec hissed a curse, arching even more so when a lazy hand from James reached over to tweak a nipple of his.

"Is that alright?" Morgan raised his head and licked his lips.

"Yes," Alec replied, voice gruff. "More than alright, in fact." And James chuckled from the side.

Morgan nodded and went back to licking him, bathing his weeping cock with his tongue.

James did not interfere after that. Having already been sensitive from watching Morgan and James before, Alec was quickly fully erect and aching. He wound a hand into Morgan's curls. "Morgan, love," he called. "Do you want anything other than just... give me a blowjob?"

"If you like?" Morgan looked at his, pupils blown wide with arousal. "Whatever you want, Alec."

 

Alec shook his head. "No. Whatever you want, Morgan." He smiled, stroking the other man's cheek.

Morgan sighed with frustration... Too high on endorphins to decide. "I want you inside me then."

Alec grinned, carefully flipping them so Morgan was on his back. "That could be arranged," he said after kissing the other man deeply.

 

"Good," Morgan said simply, running his hands over any part of Alec's skin that he could touch.

Alec let those hands roamed all over his skin while he tried to reach for lube, which James deposited with a smile next to his hand. Alec shot him a thankful smile before returning his attention fully onto Morgan, kissing down along his body and moving to get his out of his trousers first.

Morgan leaned over to kiss James, a soft "thank you" whispered. He held onto James's hand and pulled him closer, loathe to let him just slip away, now that he'd received so much pleasure from him. "Come and hold me?" He asked.

James smiled. "If that's what you want. I don't mind just lying back and watching." 

 

Morgan shook his head. "I like your hands on me, if you don't mind."

 

And James obliged, his touches alternating between feather-light and prominent, lingering and never leaving Morgan at all.

Morgan sighed and laid back against James as Alec teased him open.

Years of working together gave them a rhythm, and soon, Alec was pushing his fingers in and out of Morgan whilst James teased his body into heightened sensitivity, a glistening sheen of sweat glazing over the beautifully pale skin.

Morgan twisted between them, panting, trying to find some relief.

They kissed him at the same time, tender, gentle.

 

"Is your back doing okay?" Alec asked softly.

"Yes... It's a good kind of sore," Morgan sighed against their lips.

 

Alec smiled, finally positioning himself and breaching in through the first ring of muscles. "Tell me if it hurts," he breathed as James nipped along Morgan's neck.

 

"No, its perfect," Morgan moaned softly. "You feel so good," he took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. 

Gradually, Alec worked himself sheathed all the way into Morgan with a groan while James busied himself with popping Morgan's fingers into his mouth, licking and lapping at them thoroughly. 

 

Morgan sucked on James's fingers, eyes wide, as Alec moved. He shivered, goosebumps breaking out on his skin, as Alec his every sensitive spot of skin.

They began moving in unison, James and Alec working together to provide Morgan as much pleasure as they could. 

 

It didn't take Morgan long to freeze and spill between them, gasping for air. He pulled each of them close and opened his eyes slowly, thanking each with a kiss.

Alec pressed kisses all over his face while James detached himself finally to go to the bathroom for a fresh cloth to clean both of his lovers up. Once that was done, Alec rolled away briefly, opening a drawer and returning with a small box. 

 

"Morgan," he called softly, nuzzling and kissing him on the forehead. "We have something for you."

"Yes?" Morgan sat up slowly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Oh wow," he smiled. "For me? Really?"

 

Alec smiled. "We hope you like it." And inside the box was a collar, entirely made with Morgan in mind. 

 

"Really?" Morgan held it up, eyes shining. "Will you put it on for me?" He held out the soft leather for James and Alec to buckle.

 

Alec nodded and put the collar around Morgan's neck while James, who had settled in the back, buckled it in place. 

 

"Do you like it?" Alec asked softly.

 

"I..." Morgan's green eyes were shining with emotions. "I do. Do much."

 

James and Alec took turns to kiss Morgan, each smiling in contentment. "We're glad then." 

 

"And what do I do to say thank you?" Morgan asked softly, eyes bright.

 

Alec hummed. "Peck both of us on the lips?" He chuckled.

 

"Gladly. Other than that..." Morgan looped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him in for considerably more than a peck.

 

Alec sighed and sucked on Morgan's lips, kissing him deeply, a possessive hand running along the soft leather of the collar around the brunette's neck. 

 

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Morgan from behind as well, sandwiching him between them, and turned him around to kiss him as well.

 

"This way you don't get lost," James teased, rubbing the silver name plate on the collar which read "This Quartermaster is claimed".

 


End file.
